Natural Selection
by Cara.watson23
Summary: Charlie and Quinn’s relationship is emphasized and shown in first person, switiching POVs throughout. Shows the development of their relationship. You see them being softies at first. I dont know how it will unfold yet.
1. Chapter 1- Quinn: A Life of Bliss

Quinn:

It was a rainy day, we were in his car watching the apartment above. The assignment was simply to watch for any activity but the party we were to watch was already asleep.

"You know I used to kill Kings, KINGS! Now I'm stuck watching a man whose only significant fact is that he's on the radar of B613 and he enjoys pizza with pineapple on it! I would ask you if you wanted to get out of here but you know how command would react," Said Charlie, then he continued, "Robin, to be a B613 agent you need to be patient and I've learned to be that, but it just seems like my jobs have slowed down, does that mean I'm not trustworthy anymore? Some questions will never be answered, but I'm ok with that, I guess I'm just glad that I'm not alone right now."

I cupped his face and traced his cheekbone with my thumb. "Don't worry, Char, you'll get better jobs in due time we just have to prove ourselves by doing our jobs. For now we can enjoy the quiet moments."

I leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly and leaned in towards me. His hands reached to hold my face as my arms went around his neck. Passionate kisses became ravenous as we held each other with our mouths.

He pushed his chest against mine as he reached over to lean my seat back.

He successfully managed to lay me flat in the car seat, it was one of those weird cars that was easy to sleep in if it's an overnight journey you're taking. For now it would be a helpful tool in Charlie and I's adventure of the night.

I pulled him on top of me as he kissed my neck and sucked on the skin of my cleavage, leaving me a hickey. He came back to my lips, kissing me as if it were the only thing he wanted.

It was so passionate we hadn't noticed the man we were supposed to be watching walk out of his room, and into the living room, picking up the phone.

I saw him moving out of the corner of my eye as soon as Charlie decided to journey north. I pushed him off. He got a confused look on his face as he went in for another kiss.

I simply pushed his head away so that he was facing the man's window.

He shrugged his shoulder in disappointment of the turn of events. "And right as things got interesting, damn."

He went back to his seat then leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

I brought my seat back up from being reclined and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

He reached toward my thigh and rested his hand there as he fumbled about with his laptop.

I saw a voice reading being recorded as the man talked on the phone. He hung up after receiving and giving one sentence each. "The hawk has been terminated?" "Affirmative". The guy went back to his room and laid back in bed.

Charlie smirked and turned towards me. "I'll report this to command and... yeah we need to stay here, but we can make this moment way more interesting than his night will be."

I bit my lip as he leaned in for another kiss. Our lips met and we started making out again. Our tongues fought for dominance as he once again leaned my seat back and got on top.

"Now where were we?" He asked anxiously.

"About here," I said as I started to unbuckle his belt.

He smiled as he kissed me deeply and then kissed my neck as he started to unbutton his shirt. He took off my shirt over my head and I put my arms around his neck as he grabbed my waist. He discarded his shirt to the back seat.

This man was like a sculpture, sharp jawline and defined muscles. I couldn't get enough of him. Our kisses became deeper and I felt him becoming hard.

He slid off his pants all the way and they laid in a pile by his feet. He grinned as I pulled his waist closer so that our waists were together. He sucked on the skin of my neck and lifted me up to unhook my bra. He reached down and started slipping off my pants. He got on his knees as I pushed my seat back for more room. He started on my neck and kissed me all over going down, further and further until he was at my thighs.

I ran my hands through his sandy brown hair as he kissed me in places that made my legs shake.

He smiled as he heard my moan. He slid off my thong and started spreading my legs more.

I lightly grabbed the nape of his neck to bring his face up to my face and kissed him deeply, tasting myself as his tongue was an exhibition of his passion.

As soon as he pulled down his boxer briefs I wrapped my legs around his waist. It started to rain really hard, but we were too caught up in the moment to care about our surroundings.

Our kisses got deeper as our bodies came closer together.

He cupped my face and kissed me with such passion I couldn't imagine a better moment.

These moments had become more and more regular, but not so much that we got tired of them, we were far from that. Our stake outs had gotten more or less obsolete. We never got bored necessarily, well not since we teamed up on missions. Since the first night I met him I knew we'd be more than coworkers, quite a lot more indeed.

I snapped back into the moment as Charlie waited for my approval.

I nodded my head and kissed his lips ferociously and he welcomed it with groans of pleasure. I threw my head back in delight and smiled as he came back to my mouth and the passion fled through our lips. We climaxed at the same time and just stayed there for a moment. We sighed and started making out again. It was endless kissing all night, we couldn't get enough of each other.

We picked up all our clothes from around the car, some we threw to the back seat to get out of the way and some were by my feet where we discarded our boundaries.

I threw him his boxer briefs as I picked up my thong which were underneath his discarded pants.

He smiled as he caught his underwear in his hand and looked me up and down shamelessly.

Then he looked down, yet again he was hard, then he looked at me, "Too bad it's morning,"

"I don't know if you count 5 am as morning quite yet," I said as I climbed over the middle console and sat on top of him. "But this will be the last time tonight, I'm expected at OPA at 8:30, it is later than usual but at least that gives me more time with you," I said as I ran my hand through his hair and then down to his jawline.

I pushed his chin up so that I could kiss his lips again.

Our mouths hovered over each other's as we took in the moment.

We had gotten closer and closer and we were already inseparable, although not even the gladiators knew about us.

I had told them I was seeing some people when in fact it was just Charlie.

I didn't know how Huck would hold up if I told him that I was dating one of his ex-coworkers, actually, Charlie was once a mission of Huck's and Charlie had a deep circle on his thigh from where Huck had drilled a hole into him. It was healed now but the skin that covered it was a deep purple color almost like a permanent bruise.

I had a feeling Huck knew about us, but it was kind of a rule in B613 that you can't date another agent but we weren't really rule followers after all.

I came back in the moment to feel him nibbling on my ear lobe and then coming back to kiss me on my lips again.

Charlie was breathing heavily and then I realized so was I.

I climbed off him and put my clothes on piece by piece.

Charlie was still admiring my body as I finally put my shirt back on and sat back in my seat. He grinned and finally sighed as he reached down to get his boxers. He buckled his belt and zipped up the zipper.

As he buttoned his shirt back up again I admired his toned muscles in his arms and his abs.

He ran his hands through his hair and fixed it because it had been messed up in the action of the night.

He held my hand as we watched the man wake up and get changed.

I looked away because his skin had been deformed in a skin grafting.

I was not one to lose my grip but it covered his whole body and also in fact he was not a small man so his extra jiggly fat brought distaste to my mouth.

Charlie laughed and then looked at me.

"Im proud to say that that was not me, I work with other methods. By the way, Always let me know when our next mission together is. I don't know why you wouldn't or why command wouldn't tell us, but if all else fails, I'll just make you my next mission," He smiled as he once again leaned in for a kiss.

I welcomed it but then pushed him away, "I have to go to work now, you know how Olivia and them feel when I'm late. I would ask you to drive me there but i don't know how Huck would react."

He groaned, "Maybe it's time to stop keeping this secret, we both know we belong together so why not make it official?"

I raised my eyebrows "... Charlie what do you.."

I stopped talking as he reached over and opened the glove department.

He pulled out a small jewelry box and I covered my mouth with one hand.

"I was going to wait until tonight, I have dinner reservations, but... we've been dating for a while now, I can't wait... and I feel as if I can't live without you, I'm not one who's known to be sentimental, but with you everything is different, so, Robin, I was wondering if you want to take that first step into the sunlight with me, I've gotten Rowan's permission, surprisingly, but I think he knew how much you mean to Olivia and I asked Olivia too, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I don't want to spend a moment not by your side and I need a forever partner in B613. Will you please marry me, Quinn Perkins?"

That was one of the few times he had ever called me by my actual name he usually called me Robin, we had code names for each other because we agreed that names were overrated as neither Charlie or Quinn were our given names.

Before I answered I took his hand, tears forming in my eyes.

"It's about damn time, Charlie, of course I will." I said, then pulled his face towards mine into a deep kiss.

"We can still go out to eat right?"

He asked as he slid the ring on my finger. "Of course, I'm not one to turn down food."

We laughed together then he brought my finger up to his mouth to kiss.

"Oh man do I love you," I said, smiling as he kissed me. We could feel each other's smile against our lips as we tried to let go but couldn't.

Finally we parted lips. "Now I have to go to work, and you can take me. I was going to have you drive my home so I could drive myself, but this will be easier. I'm glad I changed before we came to the stakeout or else I'd be going back to work with the same clothes."

I laughed and he smiled at me, I continued. "I had no idea Olivia knew, maybe that's why she would smile when I said I was going out with someone else, you little tease aren't you."

He grinned and moved a piece of my hair back behind my ear, "You know it." He chuckled. Then continued, "I just figured since her approval is big to you, I'd be a good boyfriend and make sure you'd have assurance and not have a reason to actually say no, so for awhile now, your answer will be playing in my head and then, the anticipation of our marriage will be harsh."

I remembered something he said earlier, "But how did Command approve of this, I can't imagine why Rowan would agree just for the happiness of his agents, maybe he's planning something."

"Or... maybe he already knew and decided there were bigger matters to worry about, we're still getting all our jobs done and actually we've been more efficient since we've been working together," He replied, with a huge smile on his face. "Now to get you to work, you can show off the ring that nobody except Liv had a heads up on."

We laughed simultaneously and leaned over the middle console into another embracing kiss.

This was the most kissing we'd ever done in one night, and it was nice, I'd keep this in my mind all day.

He started up the car and as soon as he got onto the main road he rested his hand in between my legs and drove like that the whole way to the Olivia Pope Associates building.

"Now I'm guessing Huck knows about my plans too, and I can't promise he'll be approving, but I think he's in a good place with his family right now so he should be fine in the area of other people's happiness," he said, getting out of his side of the car from behind the wheel.

He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

He gave me a hand to help me get out, it was almost as if he knew I'd be sore from the last night's fun.

As soon as I got out of the car and closed the door, he pushed me against the car and brought me in for another kiss.

"I guess it's time for us both to go to work now, goodbye, I'll see you later tonight. Call me." He said while gazing into my eyes.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Couldn't have imagined a better night... anyways, I'll call you later or I'll meet you at home."

He winked at me, "All right, catch you later." He leaned in for another kiss and I could feel a smile against my own lips.

We released each other and he walked back to the driver's side.

"Bye, Robin."

"Bye, Charlie."

We waved to each other as he drove off to go work at his full time job with B613 which was a secret organization under the pretense of Acme Unlimited, which was a paper company.

I smiled to myself as I watched his steel black Ferrari with tinted windows fade out of view. I walked into the office with a grin on my face and Huck gave me a weird look.

"What's up with you?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

I lifted my hand to show off my ring finger which held the very expensive diamond ring.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you at least pretend to be happy for me, Huck, I can't bear you not approving of Charlie, me and him have a different relationship than you and him obviously."

His eyes got wide. "YOU AND CHARLIE? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to have anything to do with a B613 agent!"

"And yet here I am talking to you... He's different, Huck, he loves me, he asked Olivia for her blessing, and he got permission from command, now that's hard to do and he did it for me, so you can either mope around about it or we can actually do our job."

Huck shrugged and went back to work.

"I'm not an agent anymore, you know this," he said.

"But you still operate under command, you may not want to be but you can't just quit B613, that's impossible, you're still being controlled by command, therefore you're still part of B613."

"I have a family now, you now have somebody they can take from you, that's called a weakness, command doesn't tolerate weakness, therefore they won't tolerate you."

I scoffed at the remark, "It's a weakness until you make it your strength, as I said, Command approved so either they will sabotage it or they will let it be since Rowan only cared about his flesh and blood, I rather not think about a bad outcome. I had a good night just let me work off that so I'm not in a shitty mood."

Huck scoffed in a disdainful tone.

"Hey! Don't be moody, I'm engaged to Charlie and there's nothing you can do about that, so just chill out, I'm not any different, I'm just in a little better mood. So please if you're going to be like this I'd rather not have to deal with you today."

He rolled his eyes.

I heard someone enter the room.

"WAIT YOU AND CHARLIE ARE ENGAGED?!"

It was Abby, she entered the room with wide eyes and a wide smile.

I smiled back at her and said, "Yeah it actually just happened this morning, he was going to do it at dinner tonight, but he said he didn't want to wait any longer, but of course we're still going to the dinner because we both really love food."

I laughed at my own remark then checked Abby's face, she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me about Charlie, I'm not like Huck, you know, so what did he propose to you in bed or something? Sorry that sounds creepy, how did he propose? Tell me everything!" She said excitedly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sit down we might as well have a meeting about it, I'll bet Olivia will want to know too, I highly doubt Huck or Harrison want to, though."

Harrison walked in. "What will I not want to hear?" He glanced at my ring finger. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Charlie, I believe you know him, maybe."

His eyes got big. "OH, yeah I know him, seems a little... I don't know B613-ish,"

I laughed, "Aren't we all," I said simply.

Harrison chuckled. "Ain't that the truth," he said as Olivia walked in.

"Hey, Liv, sleep alright?" Asked Huck.

"Yes I did, Thank you. is everything all right? You seem on edge," she pointed out.

He shrugged and looked at me.

"Oh you heard," Liv said.

"If she wants to affiliate herself with that... thing," he said disdainfully.

"Hey!" I yelled, picking up a close book and throwing it at him.

"I could say the same about you to your wife, but I respect you too much to judge you. You've changed, and Charlie has too so back off," the words spit out of my mouth.

Huck laughed like those psychopaths in horror movies, throwing his head back in a flurry of anger and scoffing at the idea of change that he then proved he knew nothing about.

Then Olivia intervened, saying, "Guys, guys, let's congratulate Quinn on her engagement and get to work, I have a client who's coming soon and do you really think she's going to hire an office where the people can't even work together and disagree on EVERYTHING? I think not, Huck, chill out and Quinn, I'm happy for you, as soon as Charlie asked me, I knew he was a great guy, he cares about you."

Abby dropped her jaw. "He asked Olivia? That's so cute! Ok who is the client, Liv?" She asked quickly, changing the pace of the conversation.

I was glad she changed the subject because I was not about to say that we spent the night in the car at a stake out for B613 watching a strange overweight man who had grafted skin. Then after we occupied our time doing things together, he popped the question.

It's not necessarily the most romantic way to do it but for me it meant the world.

I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie, his kisses, his eyes, his face, and goddamn, his body.

I snapped out of my daze as Olivia muttered the name of our new client.

"The First Lady," She said calmly.

I heard the mumbles around the room. "What now?" Someone asked.

We laughed as we remembered the last time she came to our office in need of help.

It was a case with her daughter, she had gotten into some drugs in school and then the First Lady found them and also used them, unluckily for her a White House assistant person had seen her and had freaked out and accidentally leaked it to the press.

That was a hard case, the way we handled it was by saying it was medicine for her blood pressure.

I don't know how they had believed us, it was obviously not, but the White House staff member agreed to drop the case and admit that she had only looked for a second and didn't take enough time to analyze the situation for the small price of keeping her job, and keeping the dirt under the surface from which we found it.

That was the way we worked, we threatened to resurface some of their past indiscretions in return for them spreading rumors, so that took care of that.

A phone started ringing, I realized it was mine and that it was indeed, Charlie.

I became giddy whenever I thought about him, how unprofessional of me, I managed to hide it while I was with him, well to the best of my ability anyways.

"Hey. I decided to call you instead of anticipating when you'd call me... so... how's your day? What you got going on at the office?" He said through the phone.

I walked out of the room and sat down at my desk.

"Hey, I'm... fine," I said. "A little hyper and energetic but fine," I paused, then continued, "We're starting off the work day with a client who is our best paying customer, can you take a guess?"

He chuckled, "Best paying customer as in most repeated customer or the richest?"

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "How about both," I said simply.

"Hmm... I see... Oh, so that must make it the First Lady, the lady is a mess," He said with a quick laugh.

"Well to boost your confidence, yes, you're right," I said, beaming. Then I continued, "Seeing as she is one of the few repeating customers to come over 5 times."

We shared a laugh and I heard a gunshot.

"Everything going ok?" I asked listening to the background sounds through the phone.

"Oh yeah, finally got a real mission, it was too easy though," he paused and I heard the sweet sound of a snapping of bone. "By the way," He continued casually. "Hopefully you can save some of that energy for at home haha."

"Wouldn't you like that, huh," I said with a grin on my face.

I could tell he smirked from the silence that came afterwards.

"Of course I would, and I think you'd benefit from it too," he said in a more seductive tone. It sent chills down my back.

We both laughed lightly and at that moment I couldn't wait to get home.

"Oh by the way, you were sort of right about Huck, he did not seem to like the idea of me and you," I stopped as I heard a muffled scream.

I continued as if nothing had happened, "But me and Olivia both gave him a piece of our mind, but I did it respectfully. Can't have a mad Huck am I right?"

"Yeah definitely. Its a shame he's being such a pain in the ass, I owe him my life for saving you from Hollis Doyle.."

My fist clenched at the mention of his name. I stretched my hand out then relaxed the muscles. I needed to let go.

He continued, not knowing my reaction, "...If I could kill Hollis Doyle I would. No one hurts the woman I love..."

I smiled, it was rare that he admitted anything he get for me, he clinged to his upbringing, refusing to give up his position of authority. It had taken him quite awhile to admit to being in love.

He continued again, Huck gets the credit for saving your life and he gets my gratitude I have nothing major against him, I just want your technical brother to be there on your wedding day, which I hope will be your happiest day..."

He started to sound disgusted at his voice and said, "This is all cheesy shit isn't it."

I grinned. "No, no it's ok, you can continue if you like, sensitive Charlie is one of my favorites."

He fake coughed and said, "Excuse me? Are you saying that me showing emotion is a... turn.. on?"

"What if I... was?" I said, changing the tone in my voice.

"Then I'd be running to your office right now without a care about being judged by Huck," he said in quick response.

"I didn't think you cared about his thoughts," I teased.

"I don't, but you do so I respect that," he paused. "I'll just keep it in my pants til I get home, anticipation is one hell of a thing. Makes sense why I couldn't wait til tonight to ask," he finished.

"Ok well I'll let you continue with your job because I can tell when you're enjoying one. I love you, call me when you're done if you want to," I said, leaning my head in my hand on the desk.

"Of course I will," he started, "well, go beat the shit out of your case, Robin, I know you'll breeze through it. I love you too, I don't know how late I'll be out, take care of yourself, and tell Huck that he can suck my ass if he has something to say as to why I shouldn't be with you, because quite frankly, I would risk getting assassinated by a B613 agent if you decided you didn't want to be with someone who kills people and invades people's privacy for a living," he said with a strong finish.

I laughed and smiled to myself. "Oh, Char, you know how to make work miserable don't you, now I have to wait til I get home to show you how I really feel about all this flattery. I guess you're lucky we're both agents and command even gave us his blessing so, screw off Huck!" I laughed again then said finally, "Ok I have to go, the First Lady is here."

"Ok, see you later," he said simply, as I was about to hang up he started talking again.

"By the way, from now on let's not talk about Huck because he's irrelevant to us now, I know he's your mentor and everything but I still don't trust his authority. Goodbye, Robin, I gotta finish this job."

"Bye."

He hung up right after I heard another sound coming from his target. It was a muffled scream, probably muffled by duct tape over the person's mouth, by the pitch it was most likely a man.

I set my phone on my desk and went back to the main area where Mellie and the OPA staff were all sitting at the conference table.

"Who was that?" Asked Abby.

"Nosy as always are we?"

"Well it is part of the job."

I shrugged "It's sad how true that is. It was just Charlie, checking up and seeing what people thought of the ring."

I sat down at the conference table, facing the fellow gladiators.

Yeah that was a lie, my thoughts continued. We weren't talking about the ring, we were talking about our jobs and our anticipation of getting home, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh how great! Congratulations, Quinn!" It was Mellie's turn to admire the ring that was now on my left ring finger.

Huck rolled his eyes and I glared at him. He looked away and looked at Liv.

"What can we do for you, Mrs. Grant?" Asked Liv.

"First of all, stay away from my husband, we may be going through a divorce right now but we don't need the press pressuring us to come clean as to the real reason we're separating, it's smart for all of our careers now, do you understand?"

Liv crossed her arms. "You know damn well it's your husband who has been coming to my apartment so you might want to give him this lecture instead."

Mellie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and said, "I have, but you know how stubborn he is, it's a great pair, two stubborn people who refuse to stop seeing each other isn't it."

"I mean there are two different ways you could interpret that. I'm sure the press would love to hear about Andrew," said Liv in her defense.

They both laughed and then they met each other in a hug.

"How have you been, Mellie? How are things with Andrew?"

The atmosphere changed in the snap of a finger, their sarcasm overriding all proper procedure dealing with clients.

I guess Mellie was more like part of the team, since she was here so much.

Mellie replies to Liv, saying, "Yeah we've been fine, I hope this all blows over, you know I'm going to miss you hanging around in the White House, it's like my purpose for being on fire is burning out."

"Ah well, I'm sure we'll see plenty of each other on the tv. To what do I owe this pleasure today?" Liv switched hips she was supporting herself with. A hand went on her hip.

Mellie sighed and said, "Teddy isn't doing very well in preschool, he's been behind in the languages and I want to hire a tutor but I feel as if they will call him underdeveloped and I can't help but feel guilty since I induced the pregnancy..."

She paused as she had a flashback of when she had to induce her pregnancy to help her fake husband win his presidency.

"Can you help me by hiring a tutor and keeping him here sometimes to help him catch up, I know it's a lot to ask, but Andrew can come here and help sometimes even if it raises suspicions I think it's the best idea instead of risking someone like a journalist seeing," she finished as she came back into the moment.

I cut in, "I... I've had some experience with young kids, and I've worked with some underdeveloped kids before, I'd be honored if I'd be the one to help Teddy, he really is a sweet boy."

Mellie smiled, "Great, great, you guys can take shifts, if you want, I'm paying generously, my son's education is very important if I'm going to be the next president. The family is always inspected and we already have been, but with Teddy being older he'll be more susceptible to bullying if he's not as bright as the rest of his age group."

I smiled as she only glanced between Abby, Liv, and I. Even though Harrison and Huck were both fathers, the women of this office were more trustworthy to keep their temper when they were upset. Stephen still hadn't come in and I was starting to wonder why.

"Where's Stephen? Isn't he usually the first person here?" I asked.

Liv spoke up, "He and his wife went out on a small vacation for the weekend, he just told me this morning, he didn't ask for absent pay, so he's just using up his vacation days."

I nodded, "Makes sense, it's only been what, 3 months since they went on their honeymoon to France and they were gone 4 days, why do they need so much time alone in expensive places?"

"It's something about luxury, you'll understand on your honeymoon with Charlie, have you talked about a date yet?" Asked Abby, she and her husband David got married a year ago and they had gone to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

"No we haven't, it's so new, I can work it into the conversation tonight at dinner though, I'll let you know if we decide, or you can wait for the invitation," I answered.

My mind wandered to the memories from hours earlier while I was still in the car with Char.

The thought of us getting married seemed unreal. The way I talked about setting the date I was practically daydreaming and Abby had to snap me back into focus. The OPA members were all looking at me and smiling.

I looked around at everyone's face. "Guys, what are you doing just standing around gawking don't you have some fixing to do or something?"

They shrugged and turned towards Mellie.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah actually, Liv, I need you to stop by the Oval Office, Fitz has been a little on edge with his hopeful reelection and I know you're also the head of the campaign, I need you to calm his nerves. We may never have been in love but he is my best friend. Oh lord help that nobody finds out all of "our" kids are actually Andrew's and mine, that would end in hell fire, that marriage agreement was hard on both of us especially when we were both in love with other people, but I did what I had to do to help my best friend."

Her request wasn't a surprise, the president has had a tight schedule with the civil war which was happening in an allied country.

We all had heard about how they did it as a business arrangement and since they had both agreed to it for the business opportunity.

Mellie would get to the top by proving her worth in office by doing the best she could with the people of America.

They had only recently filed for divorce as soon as people realized their passion was long gone, little did they know it was never there.

They would have to wait at least a year for the long awaited couples could be officially together. Liv and Fitz could be together after America accepts their president as an eligible bachelor. Liv would be his girlfriend, not just his mistress and Mellie and Andrew would finally get married.

She always wore a ring that Andrew gave her on her wedding day, it was her so called Marriage band and nobody knew besides a few select people, also it was unknown that Fitz and Olivia shared promise rings. Liv wore Fitz's Great grandmother's "Doux Bebé" ring on her left hand's pointer finger.

It was all a complex love square, by day Mellie and Fitz used to pretend to be the most passionate couple in politics then at night they each slept in another person's bed.

I was all of a sudden so glad that Charlie was not a highly well known man, I don't know if I could deal with that spotlight.

I on occasion had been on a talk show when dealing with certain high profiled clients. One of them being Olivia Pope of OPA, aka one of my best friends.

It truly was an honor getting to work here, I had been acquired after being framed for a bombing. I didn't remember it all, I had been in the vicinity of the explosion and had been rendered unconscious. I was brought to D.C. in Olivia's hope that I would work for her in her Olivia Pope's and Associates business. I had been hired by Harrison, and have worked here ever since.

I was hired four years ago, and in fact it will be a week until it's officially 4 years. I didn't expect anybody to realize it, but me and Charlie would celebrate me being saved and us being together.

We were star-crossed lovers even if we didn't want to admit because we weren't very sentimental people, well at least we're usually not, but today it was a little different because now everyone knows, and we finally had to officially acknowledge the fact that we weren't invulnerable to feeling.

My train of thought went back to Charlie and I wondered what he was doing.

I noticed the rest of the gladiators were conversing with Mellie so I went back to my office.

I picked up my phone then put it back down, it had only been 3 hours since he called and I didn't want to seem clingy.

Huck peeked in and it was my turn to roll me eyes. "Listen... Quinn, I know how much Charlie means to you, I'm sorry. Me and him just don't see eye to eye on most things and we've become, well, I wouldn't say enemies, but we're on different teams now. I respect your decision, and you're right. Me and him aren't much different, we were both trained the same and we've had practically the same treatment, you're the first woman he's been with since I've known him. Sure he's had relationships to get information, but you and him, you brought a good out of him that I didn't know existed. I truly am happy for you, I'll leave you alone now, I'm sorry for acting wrongfully." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Huck," I said almost reaching out and grabbing his arm, I refrained from it and got his attention with my voice.

"This means a lot, I didn't like the fact that you didn't approve of something I did, you're my mentor, but you're also like the big brother I never had, everything I've done I've looked to you for approval and I was scared that the biggest moment of my life would be our downfall. I couldn't imagine my wedding day without you there," I said sympathetically.

He smiled slightly in response. "I couldn't imagine being on your bad side, you're incredible Quinn, Charlie is a lucky man."

I smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Huck, let's get back to work."

He waved and walked back to his office.

I smiled to myself, wait until Charlie heard about this. I looked at my phone debating whether to call Charlie or not. I decided to leave it until I got home, we would have plenty of time to talk at dinner. I looked at the clock, the day had gone by slow.

I had gotten to work around 8:20 am and it was now 12:57 pm. For how long other days felt this one was feeling as if it went by fairly slow, with no major client problem, it was not as exciting around the office. Also with the anticipation of seeing Charlie again made me want time to go faster. I guess waiting for something makes time go slower, I hate how time works.

I looked down at my hand. The sight of the ring brought a smile to my face.

It hadn't always been smooth riding for me and Charlie, some bumps in the road set us apart but we always came back to each other. There was one part where I thought we were done for. It's a long story, we both made some dumb mistakes and we both misinterpreted each other's actions. It was 2 months of misery and then we finally listened to each other, that's our problem, we're stubborn. When we got back together we were all over each other while apologizing in between. Since then there have been a few hiccups but no one has ever made me feel like Charlie does and he's said the same about me. We were happy now and that's important in a relationship. We cherished the unblemished moments as few as they are. We are both busy people so we take what we can get.

I heard a knock on my office door. I turned around to face Olivia.

"Teddy will be over in about 45 minutes, you need me to stay and keep you company?" She said politely.

I smiled. "Only if you want to, but Mellie has a specific job for you to do today, I'll be ok by myself, but thank you."

Liv smiled back, "I was just making sure, you're not obligated to go solo on this one."

"Maybe I'll ask Charlie to come over, that way we can spend some more time together."

"That's a great idea, and... while he's here don't get too... close, a young child can't have a compromised moral at such a young age." She said, grinning widely.

We laughed heartily and someone entered behind Olivia through the main office doors.

"Wow so this is what it's like at OPA... disappointing." I knew that voice anywhere.

"Speaking of the devil." I said to Olivia.

"Yeah no kidding, well good luck I'll leave you to it." She turned around and walked out passing Charlie as she walked out of the office to go to the White House.

As she passed Charlie she barely skimmed his shoulder as he jumped out of the way.

"Now that is a girl on a mission," he said as he looked at me. We smiled at each other.

"Now what did she say 'good luck' for? And you said 'Speaking of the devil' so I'm assuming you were talking about me."

I chuckled. "Yes we were, and you really are the devil, no heads up on stopping by? No matter I was about the call you anyways, you're right, anticipation is one hell of a thing." I smiled as he grinned at me and stepped forward grabbing me by the waist and kissing my cheek.

"Well I was going to call again but then I figured I'd let you be the one to call since I called first, I didn't want to seem... anxious. Anyways, what did she say 'good luck' for?"

He was still holding my waist so I placed my hand on his chest. "Teddy is coming over to the office and I'm going to tutor him since he's falling behind in preschool."

Charlie laughed. "You're helping Mellie? I thought you had a mutual dislike for each other, and Teddy is in preschool I didn't know you liked kids."

"I don't necessarily, I just have some experience with falling behind children, my little brother was one and then he grew up to be a professor so I think I'm good to go."

Charlie looked in my eyes and smiled. "Your brother's name is Bryan, right?"

"Yeah..."

"When's the last time you've seen him?"

"It's been a couple months I spotted him in a coffee shop, he still thinks I'm dead you know," I said. I could feel a tear forming, by sucked it back in.

Charlie's eyes were filled with compassion as he saw the hint of pain and regret form in my eyes. His eyes gave me comfort as I thought of all the memories of me and my brother, but I could never see him face to face again without dire consequences.

"At least we also know you're good with kids, that's why I was about to call you, to ask you if you could come to the office," I said.

He looked around the office. "You know...This is the first time I've actually been inside this office, the only other time I've been here I was being interrogated for the murder of Mellie's son, and I was blindfolded the whole time besides being in Liv's office with black sheets all over the windows so I couldn't look around and find information. It's nice to be here without being accused and scorned. Olivia doesn't seem to care much, but that's ok, I don't expect her to since I'm not a very good person." He paused as he thought about what he's done in his life.

I set my hand on his chest, reassuring him, we were in the same line of work, if he felt bad I would too. He shook his head and tightened his posture, I could tell he had no regrets.

He started again. "Anyways, I wouldn't necessarily say I'm good with kids, I just have a very active inner child, so I can relate to them more, I'll try my best, for you, Robin."

I placed my hand on the side of his face. "Thank you, Char. It means a lot, and as long as I'm here you'll always be welcome to stop by and see your fiancé." I winked as his eyes lit up at my newly obtained title.

He brought me closer to his body as our lips met in a brief kiss. We separated and looked into each other's eyes again.

"I need to tell you something about Huck.."

Char interrupted, "I thought we weren't going to talk about him.."

"Yeah we weren't but Huck came in here and apologized and.."

Huck walked into my office where he found Charlie still holding me by my waist.

"Hey, Charlie."

Charlie turned around ever so slowly and said, "Huck.."

I turned Charlie's face back towards mine with my finger. "Did you not hear me? Huck is ok with us we don't have to worry anymore."

Charlie turned once again to Huck with an apologetic look on his face. Huck stuck his hand out as a gesture of a truce between the two. Charlie took his hand and shook it hard. They released their hands and they both looked back at me.

Huck spoke, "I just came in here to let you know that Teddy is here now so might want to stop.." He pointed and waved his hand between Charlie and I. "This," He finished.

We laughed with each other while Huck stood there with a straight face.

"Teddy is waiting." Huck finally said.

"Oh yeah, right. Come on, Robin," Charlie said taking my hand and leading me out the door to the office.

We came to face Mellie and Andrew standing in the doorway both with one hand of Teddy's in their own.

I smiled as I looked down into the adorable chubby face that was now looking back at me.

"Hey, Teddy." I heard coming from behind me. It was Charlie. He crouched down so that he was almost face to face with the small child.

A high pitched voice came from the little boy. "Hello, mister." I smiled at the small voice and Charlie's tender face comforting Teddy so that he knew he wasn't in danger.

"Are you ready to have fun?"

Teddy's face lit up with a big grin. "Yeah!"

"Come on!" Said Charlie reaching out his hand so that the child could take it.

Teddy eagerly took it and followed him into the other room.

"That's Charlie? I never did apologize for falsely accusing him. I bet he doesn't like me..." she paused and watched him walk into the other room, she continued, "Anyways, this means a lot to me, I don't care how long it takes, as long as in the next 4 years he's good in all areas of school."

I nodded my head. "My younger brother, Bryan, was falling behind too, I helped him because we couldn't hire a tutor, he's now a professor so I like to believe I had some part in that."

Mellie looked impressed. "I'm not saying Teddy needs to be a professor, but as much as you can help him will be a miracle. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh it's no problem, Charlie is great with kids, he doesn't like them all that much but he claims to have a very active inner child so he relates to them." Mellie and I laughed.

"Sounds great, Andrew, do you want to stay for a while or.."

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay here for an hour maybe just spend time with my son." He leaned towards Mellie and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll see you later." He said then walked towards where Charlie had taken Teddy.

"Bye, Mellie, have a good day." I said smiling.

"Thank you again, I'll come by at 5 to get him, Andrew should only be here for at most half an hour."

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him, Andrew will help Teddy get used to coming here, and make him see that he's in no danger here."

"Yeah that's fine, I don't want a pupil that doesn't trust me." Mellie turned to leave.

"Bye." I said as she walked out the door and into the elevator. I turned to go follow where the two men were.

Huck walked out of his office. "I better be going, Javi has a soccer game today. See you tomorrow." He walked to the elevator without waiting for me to say bye to him.

I shrugged it off since he still was kind of mad at me for being with Charlie, but he'd get over that soon, hopefully. I found Charlie and Andrew both crouching by Teddy talking in sweet voices to the little boy. I leaned against the doorframe and admired the man with the sandy brown hair.

Charlie saw me looking and stood up. He smirked as he walked towards me. He stood beside me and put his arm around my waist.

Andrew got up from the floor and walked towards us. "I'll leave you too it." He shook Charlie's hand. "Either me or Mellie will pick him up around 6.."

"We've got this, see you later." I said ushering him out the door.

"Now we might as well start right away." Charlie looked at me and brought his body close to mine. "Or..."

I put my hand on his chest. "We...can't.. Teddy."

He lingered his lips over mine and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

I pushed him away and looked at Teddy who was playing with a ball Andrew left with him.

Abby then came out of her office and saw Charlie standing by me. She was startled to see Charlie. "Oh, I hadn't realized... you're... Charlie."

Charlie looked at me. "Yep I'm Charlie, the mysterious, never mentioned boyfriend and now fiancée to Quinn, is that how relationships work?"

I punched him in the arm. "You know I couldn't have," I mumbled.

"Yeah I know I just like giving you a hard time," he said chuckling. He stuck out his hand for Abby to shake.

Abby dodged the hand and brought him into a hug.

Charlie grunted and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Um..."

Abby started rambling about something but I only heard a few words, "I'm sorry." And "We were wrong" and then finally, "Hopefully we can put our differences in the past."

The whole time she was rambling on and apologizing, Charlie just stared at me as if he had never been hugged before by anyone but me. His arms were elevated by his sides, afraid to hug Abby back. I peeled Abby off of him, I didn't know how much longer he could take it.

When Abby finally let go she stood and recomposed herself. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.."

I put my hand up, "Abby it's fine, he's tougher than you think he is." I took his hand and he squeezed it.

"Honestly I'm fine, consider it forgotten, I'm glad you got the real culprit. I'm really glad I wasn't put up to the job though. I feel bad for poor Tom."

I smacked his chest with the back of my hand. "Charlieee." I said trying to get him to stop talking. "People are more sensitive about this issue, you can't freely speak about it like this." I whispered into his ear.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

Abby ignored his little comment about being sorry for Tom. "David and I have a date so I'm going to leave now." She said walking to the elevator.

"5 o'clock," I said kissing Charlie's cheek.

He watched me from behind as I sat on the floor with Teddy and began my lesson, simple words were the foundation of being able to speak clearly and fluently. Charlie sat in the office chair watching us as the hours ticked away.

Around 4:30 Charlie went to make a call, I knew he wasn't just going to the bathroom, but I decided not to eavesdrop, I trusted him. He came back in the room and sat in the floor with me and Teddy, he proved himself to be a great fatherly figure even if his imagination liked to run free, he was a grown child, full of adventure and curiosity, with the perfect amount of manliness and maturity mixed in.

Soon it was 5:00 and I heard the elevator door open. Charlie was holding Teddy and they were pretending Teddy could fly. Teddy had a huge grin on his face as Charlie put him down once he saw Mellie.

"Again Again!"Teddy pleaded.

"It's time for you to go home now!" Charlie said in a tender voice, pointing towards Mellie walking towards the office. Teddy's face lit up as he ran towards his mom.

Charlie watched him go out the door with Mellie as I came to his side. Charlie has such a gentle way with kids, he will be a great father one day.

Mellie didn't say anything, she just waved as they entered the elevator, Teddy waved with his small hand and I saw Charlie wave back with the slight movement in his hand.

As soon as the elevator door closed and the bell finger signaling them going down a floor, Charlie turned slowly towards me and slid his hand down my side then to my back. This touch gave me a chill. I reached my hand towards his face and traced my finger from his ear to his jawline then cupped his face in my palm.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes, "You'd make a great dad." I whispered so that he could barely hear.

He smiled as he pushed my hair behind my ear with his free hand.

"I'd like to be a good husband to you first," he said, as his thumb rested on my cheek and his fingers behind the nape of my neck.

The thought of him being my husband made my heart sing.

"And I your wife." I said holding the collar of his shirt.

He pulled my face closer to his and tenderly pushed our lips together so there was no space between us anymore. Our lips separated as I remembered we were still not the last people in the office.

Harrison would be working in his office, but he usually left around 6:30 and it was 5:15.

"Wait.." I said turning towards Harrison's office. "We're still not completely alone."

Charlie turned my face toward him with his pointer finger. "We can go to dinner now, in celebration," he said with a smile, I could never tell if he unintentionally smiles around me or if he makes sure there's a smile on his face. Right now it seemed genuine. He was looking in my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Of course, I haven't eaten all day. I was saving my appetite. Let me gather my things and then we can go."

"Ok," he said releasing his hand that was holding my face and the other which was around my waist. He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair.

I walked into my office and leaned on the desk for a moment. I touched my lip as the kiss still lingered on them. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my phone inside it. I tidied up my desk and put the files back in the filing cabinet. I turned back around to see Charlie leaning against the doorpost.

His eyes were tenderly watching me, he fake coughed as he noticed me looking back at him.

"Almost ready?" He asked as I started walking towards him.

"Yep. Let's go," I said kissing his cheek.

He followed me to the elevator as I led him hand-in-hand. We got in the elevator and he held me with one arm around my waist. "I had to kill a government guy again." He said calmly.

"Anyone I know?" I asked looking up at his calm face.

"Maybe. Vincent Belmont," he said meeting my gaze.

The name was familiar, "Oh so pretty young then, wasn't he like 24?" I asked.

"Yeah that's the one. Damn shame he held intel about where he got his fortune. It's ours now. Got it from CIA because he was stalking one of our agents, I tried to get him to tell me who his sponsor was, I got a name but he didn't get anything out of it obviously."

I chuckled, "People think they're secure but B613 is always one step ahead."

He nodded as the elevator door opened again to the main floor.

I followed him to his car, the black paint was shimmering in the moonlight. We walked while holding hands until we approached his car.

He let go and opened the cars door for me. I got in.

"Thank you." I said.

"Chivalry is never dead with me."

I smiled, "What a gent."

He laughed, "Anything for you."

He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the door and got inside. He revved up the loud engine and every time he did so he smiled at the sound.

Men and their muscle cars. I can't say much because I like the sound too.

He looked at me, "I'll never get tired of that", he had just gotten this car a week ago, after he took a job that paid extremely well, this was only a small fraction of what he could get.

He also used some of that for the diamond ring that I looked down at and smiled again. He saw me looking at it.

"The ring looks better with you wearing it, that's for sure, he said. With one hand on the wheel he extended his free hand and held my left hand. Our hands rested on my thigh as we drove towards the restaurant. He rubbed my thumb with his.

I looked over to see him still smiling. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You'll see. You'll see."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok then."

He smirked.

A million different scenarios went through my head as we approached the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2- Charlie: Taking Chances

Charlie:

She was sitting in a bush, most likely stalking me, the other missions I had noticed her she was in a car, not worrying about her surroundings.

I noticed her out of the corner of my eye, looking with binoculars between the window of which I was supposed to be watching, and me. I refrained from making eye contact until I was sure it was me that she was targeting.

Before this mission I had been giving her shooting lessons at the shooting range, planting the B613 seed of trust. In all honesty, I thought more of it, she was a nice kid, special, raw, unrelenting skills.

I call her kid because I'm at least twelve years her senior.

I was in awe of her every move, I found myself mesmerized by the way her shoulders relaxed when she pulled the trigger, or when her hand grasped the power drill.

I trained her to become an agent and she became the best one there was, under me of course. I was top agent, I didn't want her to take that position over me, so I didn't teach her some of my skills. We have different work ethics, though I taught her some of mine, she accustomed to her own way of doing them. My Robin had become the best of the best and I couldn't have been prouder.

I never used her name, Quinn didn't fit her, I mean of course it fit her since that's what she's known as, but for me, her name doesn't roll of the tongue when I think of her. Robin did. I never told her the meaning I just called her that, I thought of myself as her Batman, the tutor, the authoritative figure.

Of course now you may think I act like a father to her, but I'm not, I'm actually quite, literally in love with her, it's easy to fall in love, especially with someone like her.

I would never admit to my feelings, I tried to bury them deep down, but when she started following me in missions and watching me without hesitation, without fear of me noticing, I became entrapped in the thought of what it would be like if she and I were together.

I shook my head of the distraction, not minding if she keeps her gaze focused on me. I found myself thinking about her more and more often, I had no idea what was happening to me. Her laugh, her smile, her lips, her eyes, every little thing about her.

I was going insane, I'm not supposed to feel, to be vulnerable, to have a weakness. It's not acceptable for agents, let alone me.

I am top pick, the first person anyone called if they had a job. I'm the most trusted, I was even the main dog for Cyrus Beene, the Vice President.

Now I'd found myself in position in which someone could be taken from me.

I looked at her as I saw her binoculars switch between the window and me. I caught her glance. I put my coffee down and reached out to open the car door.

This is a moment of courage, I wasn't scared, she made it easy to do or be anything, I would never know how she feels unless I make a move. I got out of the car and started walking towards her. I went around to behind the bushes, where the windows of the apartments and the sidewalks were.

She was watching me come towards her. I came up to her and she slowly got up.

"I don't mind being stalked but it's freezing out here, Robin." I said tossing an extra jacket at her.

She caught the jacket and started standing up straight.

I grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall. "What are you looking for?"

She looked into my eyes. "I feel like I'm... ready for a real mission."

I suddenly felt something in my stomach, almost like I was daring myself to take a step further.

"You are, you just have to have patience, that's the step you have to have before Command sees you as a fit official agent. I personally want you as a partner, but I can't request. I have to wait to go through the motions even though I know you're better than most agents."

She blushed, but tried to hide it.

I gathered courage, hesitation isn't my forte, I had to take a chance. I kissed her, hard, passionately. It was a short moment. She welcomed it, she kissed me back.

I held her face in my hand. Feeling her soft complexion with my thumb. We stayed in the moment, and I finally released my grip. I looked at her then backed away, giving her personal space again. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in what had just happened.

"Listen.." I said softly. "I'm not the kind of person who... feels things for other people... something about you, just... I don't know." I said turning away. "If you want to hang out tomorrow, give me a call." I said walking away.

I walked back to my car and got in, I started up the engine and drove away. I planted a camera earlier in the apartment just in case anything suspicious happened.

I drove away, my heart was beating fast. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Robin watching me drive off, her fingers gently touching her lips as if she could still feel my kiss.

I smirked, I could still feel her soft lips on mine. The sounds of my heartbeat in my ear, feeling her heartbeat as my chest was against hers. I regret leaving so soon, I wanted to take it all in, the moment replayed in my head.

I was a complete and udder wreck. Going against all codes of B613, but I didn't care anymore, she was imprinted in my head, and I can't heal from it. It's not a weakness to me, it's a strength, someone like that should be worshipped and I'll be the one to. Of course not visibly worship her, she was like a goddess from my viewpoint, a goddess of pain and anguish and raw talent. She is amazing.

I need to stop thinking about her, but it's just too hard. Ever since I took her under my wing and spent so much time with her, while training, she became the sole thing I thought of. I had to block out my thoughts when I was working, although sometimes my missions would get a little better treatment when I said I was in a good mood, usually because of her.

I shook my head when I stopped at a red light. Had... to... stop... thinking... about her. I was so good at keeping things from resurfacing in my mind, but damn did she have me messed up, there is no way I can recover from this, not now, not when I don't want to.

I drove into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I turned the key in the lock of my apartment door and entered, expecting to find an empty apartment.

Huck was sitting in my favorite armchair. A toolbox sat on my coffee table beside him.

I closed the door behind me. "There isn't a thing you could possibly want from me that I haven't given Quinn, she is your little messenger isn't she?" I said calmly.

I watched as his dark eyes stared at me then to his slightly faded red toolbox. "That's why I'm here, I need you to release her."

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "You know that's not up to me and no amount of torturing can change that. Take it up with Command and see how he feels about it."

Huck stood up and stayed with his shoulders hunched and his legs spread shoulder width apart. He was intimidating I'll give him that.

I taught him a few tricks to help with that as well. His training was the most hardcore because of his time in the hole that drove him mad. It did the job though, he forgot his family and that was the plan.

Now since then he has remembered them, he's made amends with his wife, but he clearly hates me, he uses every opportunity he can to torture me, but the person I love is also someone he loves, even though she didn't know this, he did, so he doesn't want to hurt her, but he had to once.

He had a little dental adventure when I set her up on an assassination job. The person who Quinn was setup to kill was the last witness to a severe crime which the president did, of course I had to dispose of him, but doing this helped B613 gain control of Quinn since we had proof which was leverage.

When Huck found out, he didn't tell Olivia, but he came to me, drilling a hole in my thigh.

It was healed now, but I had a deep purple indent where it scarred over. I had plenty of scars, that one just stuck out the most to me. It was the most painful for sure.

Huck was still staring at me as if he were trying to drill more holes into me.

I leisurely walked into my kitchen, I opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I was going to enjoy a glass of scotch, Huck had no reason to do anything to me.

"You can either join me or leave, I'm no threat to Quinn. If anything, she's safer in my care, so I don't see why you're trying to blame me." I was still fixated on getting my drink as I heard my front door close.

Well that's the end of that, it was too easy, he knows Olivia would not forgive him if he did something to an "innocent" person in this case.

I grabbed my scotch bottle from the other cabinet and sat in my favorite chair across from the TV. I picked up the remote and pressed the power button.

It automatically turned to the News channel. Sure enough, another update on the President's and Mellie's marriage.

I knew in the future they'd end up getting a divorce. Seeing as their marriage was a business arrangement anyways. Somehow they had kept their secret affairs a secret.

For politicians I guess lying is a necessity. I was very fortunate I didn't go down the politician route.

In Washington D.C. the majority of the population are either politicians or people who want to change the world.

I was just here to protect the Republic through B613. I've been moved across the globe, but I think I've found my final stopping point.

For reasons maybe known, I have a purpose to stay here. The business is good, and the company (even if it's only the one person), is excellent. I would say I regret meeting her, I wouldn't have had heartache and heartbreak, but life's inevitable, if it's meant to happen you can't mess with fate.

Enough about my problems, let's see what the News has to say today about the President of "sleeping around".

In my opinion they've been smart to make him seem unhappy in his marriage because if they ever want to be with their actual lovers they're going to have to break it up eventually.

The ways of Olivia Pope work like a charm, if it weren't for her, Quinn would have been convicted for a bombing that was blamed on her.

Hollis Doyle had been the mastermind behind it, even had someone to pin it on, but Olivia saw potential in Quinn so she saved her and gave her a new life.

I could already tell it would be a rough ride for me, I'll just keep it steady and as smooth as possible if I want to survive the waves of being in touch with a powerful willed woman and her team of gladiators.

I watched the TV fixating my focus on Mellie Grant. She genuinely looked happy, as well as the President.

They had to wait until at least after his first term to separate, if I've learned anything, they look for the best possible weak spots and break through barriers when the people won't suspect suspicious happenings behind the scenes. If they wait until after his first term and he runs for reelection, they can simply say how Mellie was uncomfortable with going back to the spotlight, or Fitzgerald could be portrayed as a stray, not getting his fulfill from his wife, thirsting for comfort.

The final reason would just be that through the spotlight they've realized things about each other that they decided they didn't like, and ultimately the things they didn't like overwhelmed the good aspects. Then after at least a year, they'd be seen as eligible for dating, Fitz would most likely go out with multiple women then to Olivia to derogate suspicion from his past term "mistress" and they'll see them as a power couple.

Mellie would go to Andrew, who is, if you could believe it, the father of her children. The people, of course, would never find that out, they'll just figure that maybe Mellie wanted full custody and Fitz wanted to start his own family with Olivia even at his slightly older age.

Family, the term is so loose now. When you have no family, you start to look around and see what family actually is. Quinn was very slowly becoming my family, though she doesn't see it the same way as me, I'd change that, soon she'll see just how much she means to me.

Oh man, if anyone knew what I was thinking right now I'd be the laughing stock of B613, so from now on I'll continue to pretend to be the heartless assassin I was trained to be.

I'm going soft, "Mr. Softie." I can't take the embarrassment I give myself. Conceal it, no one has to know.

Well, I kinda blew it tonight, I took a chance, I don't regret it. It's the beginning of my long journey.

I pressed the power button once again, turning off the tv, there was only so much I could take and the scotch was getting warm. I drank the last remnants from the glass and placed it on the coffee table.

I sat in silence gathering my thoughts. I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyes with my finger and thumb. I placed my hands on my thighs and supported myself out of the leather chair.

I walked into my room and reached behind my head, pulling at my shirt to pull it over my head.

I needed to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I stood under the cold water for half an hour, contemplating the past events and what was to come.

I needed to toughen up, become the top dog, not let a woman soften me to be vulnerable, but too dogs were never vulnerable. She wasn't just a woman, she was a goddess, the ruler of my thoughts.

I got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist after I dried myself off.

I went and sat on my bed and reached over to my nightstand to pick up my phone. I unplugged it from the charger and looked at my notifications. I scrolled through to see if I had gotten anything important. Quinn had texted me. My heart started to race. I also saw a missed call.

I read the text message. "If you want to hang out tomorrow, or sooner... call me back." I unlocked my phone with my password, I didn't put my fingerprint into my phone for safety reasons.

I went to the calling app and clicked on the most recently missed caller. I held the phone up to my ear. The ringtone played for 6 seconds, then someone picked up. I could tell from the person's breathing that it was Quinn, as expected from the number I called.

She spoke first, "I know it's completely uncool to call within 5 hours but... Huck told me he stopped by, and I told him it was fine and that he can't hurt you... because I don't want him to. Listen I understand if you don't want to... because of Huck, but I promise everything I do or you do doesn't come back to him. If it's any clearance to you, I'm outside your door... I may have followed you back here..."

My eyes widened. Her choice of words surprised me. "You're... outside... my door? Is that why you knew about Huck being here? Or did he actually tell you?" I asked.

"I just saw him leave," she said simply.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked again.

"Well I stayed in my car for about 3 hours, only about an hour and a half. It's getting cold," she sounded strange,

I got off my bed and rushed to my apartment door. I opened it in haste, but calmly so it didn't seem like I was eager. A cold breeze swept through the door and stung my damp chest.

I saw her outside the door and she looked down. I forgot I was in my towel. I sighed, shit. I thought. "Sorry I just got out of the shower..." I muttered, my face turning red.

She kept glancing down to my bare abdomen. "It's... fine.."

"Oh sorry, come in," I said opening the door wider and stepping to the side. "I can get some pants on."

"No it's fine I don't mind." I raised my eyebrows.

"O..ok." I chuckled. "What brings you to my apartment, this late? I was clearly unprepared for this." I said pointing down to my towel which was just covering my hips to my mid thigh.

She laughed and looked around my apartment. She nodded her head in approval. "I had no where else to go, Huck bugged my apartment, and I needed somewhere... and someone I could trust." She said making eye contact with me. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight trickling in from between the blinds.

"You've always got me, Robbsies." I said calmly.

Her eyes lit up at her nickname.

"But I think Huck might've bugged mine too, I can do a thorough check." I went around my apartment and checked every nook and cranny looking for devices or vents or places he could've put microphones or cameras. I returned to the living room after checking the last room. "It's clean."

She sighed. "That's a relief, I hope you don't mind me being here I just... you left after that and.." she paused.

I looked her in the eyes and gave a sly smile. I glanced down at her lips for a split second but she caught me.

She smiled in return and took a slight step closer to me. Her tone of voice changed as she said, "Why did you kiss me?" She asked suddenly, I wasn't expecting that question of all questions.

I started to get red. I stood firm even though she was in arms reach. "Must there always be an answer? I told you... in other words. Vaguely."

The corners of her lips turned up into a smile. Making my heart beat faster, I couldn't lose my cool.

"What if I told you... why I kissed back?"

I walked over to my chair and sat on the arm of it. "Go ahead I'm listening."

She came closer to me so that I could almost touch her. She leaned down and hovered over my ear. "Why don't we find out." She said in a seductive tone.

I suddenly felt a warmth in my chest in anticipation of what was to come. I smiled vaguely as she pulled away ever so slowly. I stood up slowly, she was still so close to me.

She looked at my chest, avoiding eye contact.

I raised my hand and put my pointer finger under her chin then lifted her face up so that I could look in her eyes.

Our bodies were ever so close I just wanted to reach out and touch her.

I brought my lips so that they hovered over hers. Our breath was hot and heavy, I knew what was going to happen, I hoped she wanted it, I'd let her make the first move.

She brought her lips closer to mine so that they met. I kept her in my grasp and brought my hand up so that it was cradling her face.

Our lips stayed collided. My free hand went around her waist to her back. Her hands ran through my hair, mesmerizing me by the way her body reacted. Our bodies were so close. I could feel her heart rate change as I pulled her body closer to mine.

I pushed her back, towards my room, our kisses were long and passionate, more than I could ever dream of, I felt her smile against my lips, and I'm sure she could feel mine as well.

I reached down to the bottom of her shirt and started lifting up to reveal her abdomen, feeling her soft skin as I brought the shirt over her shoulders. As I took it completely off and discarded it on the floor, our lips separated and hovered over each other's.

Her eyes looked into mine with passion. I searched her eyes for approval for the future happenings. She bit her lip slightly.

That does so much to me, I couldn't take it. I kissed her again, harder, I was an agent everything I liked was rough, I didn't know what she liked though, I guess tonight was a night I found out.

Seeing as she has slept with Huck which I find disgusting, and when I heard about it, it made me more than slightly jealous. She must like it more rough than others, but hey, anything she wants goes.

She welcomed the ferocious kiss and started pulling me closer to my bed.

Her cold hand rested on my chest as I reached behind her to unlatch her bra, it came loose and I brought her bra straps down her arms enticingly, while kissing her neck and sucking on the loose skin, leaving a hickey as I returned to her mouth and continued to move her toward my bed.

Before she sat down on my bed, she took off her jeans, revealing a lace thong underneath. She laid down as I brought my body over hers.

My arms supported my body as I left a trail of kisses from her lower abdomen up to her lips yet again.

She pushed her head against the bed as I made my way back down to her thighs.

Her being here was like a dream, I took it all in, her essence exhilarated me.

Her hands reached down and grabbed me by the nape of my neck, pulling me to her face. She kissed me, moving from both sides of my lips. Her kisses were incredible, I couldn't get enough.

Our kisses became deeper and deeper, somewhere along the line I lost the towel that was around my waist, and she lost the last piece of garment that was prohibiting us from going further.

Her hands ran through my hair as my hand held her waist, her soft complexion gave me chills through my spine.

Our lips didn't lose their grip as our bodies collided, a perfect fit. We were entrapped in the moment, both equally involved in the happenings.

Her arms were draped around my shoulders as we came to an end.

I hovered over her, breathing heavily, I focused on her breathing pattern, I synced my breathing with hers.

She slowly opened her eyes and met my gaze as I smirked down on her. I brought my face closer to her, bringing her into another affectionate kiss.

It all just felt so right, the way our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. the relaxing of her muscles as I caressed her body, the hitched breathing that only made it harder to let go.

I was going deeper in the trap, drinking the alcohol and becoming addicted. I woke up cradling a warm, naked body that was of Robin, I smiled to myself.

My arms surrounded her as if to protect her. The smell of her perfume was stuck in the air, making my head swirl, I laid my head a bit closer to hers, taking in her aura.

Her body was relaxed and almost comfortable in my grasp, my heart was beating normally now, I felt my body relax as I realized what had just happened.

The sun peeked through the blinds and I groaned. Such perfection can't last forever, but it's far from the end.

It was the beginning of a new life for me, a life with happiness and weakness. A perfect life with no description needed.

Well of course, people have their own way of deciphering the word "perfect", for me it just meant B613 and Quinn.

What does love do to people. I thought I'd never fall victim to that of love, it seemed like such a weakness, but now I realize it's a strength to keep going, a reason to be alive. My viewpoint changed from scoffing at people who claimed to be in love, to being victim to the scorn, my own scorn. It was all so wrong to me, but so beautiful at the same time.

Quinn's breathing changed as she hesitantly woke up.

I propped myself up on one arm, looking over the waking Robin. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I felt the soft dimples in her skin as she smiled at my embrace.

I could swear that this was a dream, but as she turned her head and placed her soft lips on mine, the sense of realization swarmed over me.

The night had been so tender, not rough at all, had I already changed so much? I knew not everynight would go like this, but I just wanted to savor the moment.

She turned her body towards me to gain a better angle while she kissed me.

I held her face in my hand as I kissed her, not wanting the night to die away.

We separated and she looked over my shoulder at the clock on my nightstand. "Shit" she mumbled. She seemed to be becoming herself again, last night we were just caught up in... maybe feelings. She got out of the bed in haste and I watched as she picked up her clothes from around the room.

I put my hands behind my head, spreading my chest and stretching the tight muscles.

She looked back at me and grinned. "This... was a one time thing." She stumbled over her words.

I could tell she was unsure of it. "We'll see about that." I said back.

She slid into her clothes and I shamelessly watched her.

"If you need to take a shower I don't mind you staying a bit longer." I said rubbing my tongue on the bottom of my tooth, the motion was to be deciphered as a seductive or thoughtful action.

She looked on with endearment. "I have to get to work, Huck will get suspicious. I never said it would be easy. But if you want to hang out later, it's your turn to call."

I smirked. "So what happened to 'This is a one time thing?'"

She rolled her eyes. "I said hang out, not fuck."

"So did I."

She came to the side of my bed after she finished putting on her clothes. She brought her head towards mine and kissed me one last time before walking out the door.

I thought I was in a good place with handling myself but now I had more things I could think of that would distract me. The way I fit perfectly in her, or her moans. The worst things in the best way. Oh god it was music to my ears.

I fixed my hair that had been misplaced during the action of the night and pulled myself out of bed. I went to my bathroom to start a shower, I took one last night but there's no boundaries on good personal hygiene.

After a short shower I stepped out and dried off. I didn't bother putting a towel around my waist because I was alone in my apartment and all I needed to do was get my clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and crossed my bedroom to get to my dresser.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

Goddammit. I thought to myself.

I looked around the doorpost, I didn't care who it was, nobody scared me, I'm top agent for goodness sake, even though I was buck naked.

Seeing nothing, I hurried back to my dresser to grab some boxer briefs and slid them on. I walked around my apartment to see if anything was unusual.

I spotted something on the table.

A letter.

I examined the letter and put it up to the light. Looked like cardstock inside, could be another mission.

I opened it to find out. It was, for someone named Bartholomew Riggins. I didn't know his significance so i flipped the card over. Usually it had background information and what I needed to pry out of him, but it was blank. I guess I had to do the research myself.

The ACME logo was untouched as I slid the card back inside and went over to my kitchen drawer and laid it on top of other files.

I usually cleaned out the drawer every night, saves me from having to turn the shredder on multiple times in one day.

I set it back down on the table and went back to my bedroom.

I got out a clean collared shirt and a pair of dark jeans. When I finished getting dressed I walked back to my bathroom. I checked in the mirror.

Eh I'm fine.

Off to finish my assignment. I was in a good mood. I grabbed my keys on the way to the front door and turned around.

My phone, might come in handy later. I grabbed it from my nightstand and took the charger out of the plug, stuffing it in my pocket for later use.

I walked out of the door and locked my apartment door behind me. I walked to my car and drove off to the address which was given to me underneath the man's name. I pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

Something felt... off. I couldn't figure it out. It was nothing new to find an assignment in my apartment, but the lack of information was interesting.

Even if it was a setup I'm not one to be messed with and everyone knows this, or everyone I've dealt with before. I closed the car door behind me.

With my gun in an easy position to get it out if needed, I walked up to the apartment which was listed. Holding my head higher, listening for any I picked the lock.

I knew at this time nobody would be home, but I would wait as long as needed until I could successfully finish my mission.

As I opened the door I looked around the apartment.

I could already tell this guy was a mess, there were dishes and paper plates scattered around the apartment with remains of meals. The smell was wretched and I realized there a stronger odor coming from the kitchen.

I walked in slowly observing my surroundings, I knew that smell anywhere. Burnt skin.

I peered around the corner to discover a man hunched over that of another man's dead body.

He looked up at me. "Sorry for the ominous way I left the note. I sent that note out through my agent. He said he knew how to entice you to come here." He started slowly standing up to meet me almost eye to eye.

I was taller by at least 5 inches. He tried to look intimidating but I knew him better than to think of him as that.

The smell of alcohol was strong in his essence.

"What'd you do this time?" I asked him.

"I tried... I found the mission in your file and I just... couldn't resist. But I realized I've gotten old and can't do this anymore, can you help dispose of him?"

I looked into Hollis Doyle's eyes. "I'm not on good terms with you, why should I help?"

"It's a simple favor, don't make this difficult for yourself."

I scoffed. "Ok sure, whatever, just stop trying to get into my missions, I've already got someone who's trying to become an agent and hasn't had clearance quite yet. I don't need an ex-agent messing things up, you're out of practice."

He rolled his eyes. "I used to be top..."

I cut him off. "No you didn't, top dogs don't get fired. I'm top dog, the overused phrase is mine. Now let's get this over with, old man."

Only Hollis Doyle the politician would try to come back into his old ways. I could not believe how dumb he was to try to give himself a job.

I rolled up the body in the plastic wrap and duct taped it all around, enclosing the body in a plastic casket.

At least he got one thing right, it was trash day, and it was hours until the trash truck would come, we'd find a dumpster to put it in.

Of all people, Hollis Doyle had to be the one behind this, he had gotten fired by B613 when he got the political position, because he felt as though he needed to be command since he had more power, when in fact Command has more power than national leaders combined.

I don't know the reason they didn't dispose of Hollis Doyle, he as well as anyone else would spill classified information. I guess it was their in for the inter workings of the White House, but if he isn't careful, people will look too closely, this was a risk for him, seeing as he's out of practice and even though it's hard to get out of an addiction like this, you have to cope with normal life after B613 if you're given a chance.

I looked at Hollis again, there were dark circles under his eyes, showing he had lack of sleep. I knew something had happened to him, something rough, something hard. I could see why he needed a mission now, a way of relief from his pain, an escape. An addict in need of relief going right back into his habits.

He looked over the dead body on the floor. "We better get moving." He said in a monotone voice.

I raised my eyebrow. "What... happened to you?" I asked, I stood with my hands behind my back and watching the way he began to position the man's body to be put into the duffle bag he brought.

He looked at me with a questioning look. "What does it matter to you?!" He asked standing taller.

"I just wanted to know is all, you don't have to act like everything is ok all the time. For politicians we all know they don't. So why should you be different," I said sincerely.

"It's honestly none of your business, why do you care? Are you going... soft?" He spit his words at me with a scoffing tone.

I didn't know how to respond. I stood with a tall posture, leaving Hollis to be intimidated by my stance. My back slumped a little bit. "I..." I tried to answer.

"You are! The top dog is going soft!" He started laughing. "You're talking about being 'top dog' when you're the one going soft, HA!"

I looked him right in the eye with a pure look of hatred. "As if I didn't hate you enough," I said under my breath.

"And with a woman... damn shame too. Ask yourself, is she worth it?"

I took a swing at his face, punching him right on the cheekbone, so hard it knocked him out. I shook my hand out of as a quick pang of pain shot through my arm. I watched his unconscious body fall to the ground.

I don't have time for this bullshit. No one calls me soft. He better be glad I only punched him, Lord knows I want to rid the world of his disease.

But I'm not... going soft, I'm not. I wouldn't still be "top dog" if I was going soft.

What if he was right... and over a woman. I should feel some shame, and I've asked myself over and over if she was worth it. The answer is yes, and he threatened to take her away from me before I even knew her.

I looked down and stretched the muscles in my hand so that my fingers were straight and I could feel it stretching, I knew that hard of a punch would leave a bruise. I could see a visible cut on his cheek, a trickle of blood running down his face.

I left his body slumped where it fell and continued to work.

I picked up the body of Bartholomew Riggins and started fitting it into the duffle bag, if fit pretty well, for a grown man he wasn't too large, it made it easier to get him in it. I zipped it up and made sure all the body parts were in the bag.

I picked up the bag without much difficulty and started my way to dispose of it. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the hallway.

A man started walking towards me, not focusing on me, but past me, probably a specific door or another person. As he passed me his face wrinkled in disgust.

He looked down at my bag. "That reeks, man."

I shrugged apologetically. "Been getting on a new fitness plan, my laundry is worse than ever."

"Seems like a good fitness plan, might need to start doing laundry on the regular."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I agree, just have a busy schedule and no one to remind me when I get home. I need to get on a schedule for it now though, the plan takes a lot of dedication and persistence, but I guess it's worth it."

"I'll say," he said outstretching his hand for me to shake.

I took it and shook firmly.

"Harrison, Harrison Wright, he said introducing himself.

We released our hands and brought them back to our sides. "Charlie," I replied, then I paused and examined everything about the man very subtly. I continued, "Pleasure to meet you, Harrison, but I have to get these clothes cleaned."

"I'll leave you to it, have a great day," he said looking past my shoulder at something.

"I will, thank you." I said continuing to walk down the hallways.

I glanced back to notice him going into the room I just came from.

Shit. I thought.

I walked a little faster, thankfully he didn't see me coming out of there.

He'll find the slumped over Hollis Doyle, but the apartment was left untouched, no fingerprints, or blood stains, we even made sure you couldn't smell the burnt skin. I got into the elevator and looked up for cameras. There was one but it was small so I went to the front right corner which would be a weak spot for its connection, I was unseen.

In apartment complexes they care more about parking lots than they do elevators, so this was low budget.

I exited the elevator and made my way to the large dumpster that was being approached by the truck, I threw the duffle bag in and casually walked back to my car. I watched as the dumpster was brought up over the truck and was emptied, then the trash inside was compacted.

Before anyone realizes the man is missing, he'll be five feet below in a landfill. I sat in my car and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

I was needed at Wonderland.

I got the car started and fixed my rear view mirror, I could see Hollis getting helped out by Harrison. I drove off, I knew Hollis Doyle would never tell anyone about this, if he did it would ricochet right back at him.

If he knew what was best for him, he'd keep his big political mouth closed.

I heard a ding coming from my car, I was low on gas, I knew I had to get some but I was also needed at work.

I stopped in at a gas station and pumped gas into my Prius and closed the cap of the gas tank and got back into my car. I looked around the parking lot, observing the people who were scurrying around, trying not to be late for work.

There was one man of interest, nobody else would realize it, but he kept checking his watch and looking around. He was waiting for someone, he walked in the gas station and bought a protein bar and a bottle of water, basic morning pickups.

A man approached him, and I got into my car. It was a fellow agent.

Kory Travers, he was one of the older agents, he didn't have as much experience as I had, because he had only been recruited at 60, 8 years ago. He has been working with the NSA for his former years and he faked his death instead of resigning.

That's why B613 recruited him, to keep him under our watch and he still had access to files with his passwords and contacts.

Very few people new about his still living character, he had plastic surgery on his face and had lost a lot of weight so that his prominent features were no more.

I myself had never needed to change my face or physical features because I was always under the radar, never showing my face in a tight situation, and never to be around popular troubles.

Cameras were sometimes my enemy, and when I didn't want to dismantle it, which was easy, I wore a baseball cap instead, it was kind of my signature thing.

The man handed Kory a package, Small, square. Drugs probably, wouldn't know until I was sure. It molded at his touch, it was compacted form, cocaine, or... Krokodil, it would make sense, it's the most addictive drug in the world, and I remember him always having something in his coat pocket, never just a phone or keys, a package of some sort, and this must be what it was.

Now it wasn't my place to correct an illegal action, all of my work was, but I could inform Command, just so they know that his blood isn't clean.

The other man I didn't recognize but I could find information about him in an instance, I could use this as a resource, because the man was obviously a dealer and I had been given a job to find a specific one.

I pulled out of the gas lane and parked in one of the parking spaces. I got out and waited for Kory to walk away so he didn't see me. I looked down at my phone and pretended to be distracted by it while walking. I sometimes kept a small tracker in my palm in case there was a person of interest.

I managed to fake trip on the uneven pavement and be caught by supporting myself on the man. I apologized and patted his shoulder, inserting the tracker into the second layer of skin, he didn't feel it, it was minuscule. Now I knew where he would be whenever.

"I'm so sorry, just clumsy I guess. Now it makes sense why people say don't text and walk, amiright?"

He shrugged, "Definitely not always smart, but I guess it depends where you are."

"Ah well I'm sorry again, thanks for catching me." I laughed and he chuckled, at least he was light hearted.

I walked to the door of the gas station shop and waved goodbye.

I bought a pack of lollipops and a bottle of red bull, start off my day right.

I walked back out and got in my car. I started up my car and drove off towards Wonderland. I pulled over to the side of the road, my usual parking spot, I got promoted to easy access since they were always calling me. I kept my head low to the ground though, don't want to get too cocky.

I walked in and looked around the office. The lights were dimmed and everyone was silent.

I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell happened here?" I asked to the closest person, whispering in her ear.

"His daughter." She said pointing towards his office.

What was this a joke? He tells all of us we can't have a family while he's had a daughter this whole time? We were his supposed family, I don't know why he never told anyone.

His daughter walked out, giving us all a deadly stare, she thought we were innocent ACME paper employees. I examined her face, I knew her from somewhere. Olivia Pope!

That big shot who quit her job in the White House and is actually Quinn's boss and a personal acquaintance of mine.

Shit, she doesn't know I work here, I turned away.

She grabbed my coat sleeve spontaneously and dragged me through the office and out the door, to the street.

"What the fuck, Liv?"

She looked me dead on in the eyes. "You didn't tell me you worked for him."

I made hand gestures but nothing was coming out. "Well... You never told me you even knew about this! That's your father?!"

"Why would I have to tell you anything, if I didn't know you were in it, it is classified you know! Now you're jeopardizing everything!"

"Hey chill, I got your man, I told you I knew what I was doing. Just not how I knew what I was doing and how I would accomplish learning what I needed."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you find."

"Well before you lost your shit I found the dealer."

She interrupted me and gave me a questioning look. "Dealer of what?"

"Whatever Presley was on, god, just listen."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was working for you."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "How many times have we been over this, you do something for me, I do something for you. It's all in all a fair deal, don't worry about it."

"So go on.." She said crossing her arms impatiently.

"Put a tracker in him, turns out he's dealing Krokodil, I felt around his coat pockets too, there are more than one type of illegal drug in it. Don't ask me how I know the textures, long story." I held up my hands signaling her to not ask questions. "I also noticed his phone was on and one of the recent persons who had requested something from him was Presley Herbert whatever kind of crap name that is."

"It's an alias."

I raised an eyebrow and slightly pursed my lips. "Well that makes sense now. Anyways, it said 2265 Devry Crossroad. That weird neighborhood street by the park. I don't know if it's a drop off or an exchange or anything, that's why I put a tracker on him. I have my ways."

Her arms were still crossed.

"I also got a signal in Presley's phone number. My phone was close enough to download any information that was in his. He will never find out. I have a couple tricks up my sleeve."

She switched legs she was perched on. "And?" She asked impatiently.

"I figured since you're trying to find Presley just get him tonight at that address... or I could.."

She grinned. "Now you're getting it! If you get information every time when I ask you like my father has taught you, I guess it's been persistent I can't tell you to not do it like that anymore."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Even if you told me not to, I would still do it, but I'd never tell you, have you not noticed that all the men you give me an assignment seem to be a little more skittish and fidgety and definitely less confident? Yeah that was me. Sorry not sorry, did the job."

"True, but can I trust you to keep doing it efficiently?"

"Have I let you down yet?" "Fair enough. And your... request. Update: no, she and Huck have not, and won't... they aren't on good terms, something about bugging her apartment and his family, I don't know for sure, she came in today in good spirits.."

I turned away slightly and gave a slight smile. She caught me and smirked. "So do you need me to keep surveillance? What about the other tasks?"

"Just keep checking up on her, I never know what she does during the day and I don't want to have to bug her office, I will if I have to."

"Ooh, creeper stalking boyfriend of DC, see how well that goes." "First of all, I'm not her boyfriend. Not even remotely close to that.." I paused. "It doesn't matter." I continued. "I'm keeping watch over her, whether she wants me to or not. So maybe... creepy stalker, but not dangerous by any means," I said reassuring her.

"Whatever, I know she's in good hands, I don't doubt that, you're a... good man... I guess, I don't really know now but in my eyes you're still a good man. You have great taste may I say."

I shrugged again, "What can I say, I can't help myself."

She hit me in the chest. "This better not just be another woman you use."

I furrowed my eyebrow and said, "I can't believe you think I'd do that to Robin, you know when it's just one of those relationships. She's... different... she makes me feels things I know I'd be the laughing stock of B613 for." I said pointing back at the building we had come from.

"Ok, ok... I believe you, I'll leave you to it, tomorrow, you know what you're doing." She walked away.

I watched after her. Such power and responsibly laid on her shoulders. No wonder she and the President were having an affair.

She was like a younger sister to me, I knew things about her that she didn't want anyone to know and it's the same for me, that's how we got into this "favor for favor" situation. It was overall a fair trade, I had her checking up on Robin since I met her and realized how good she is at my kind of work, and I also had her checking up on a couple people of interests, there were various tasks we did for each other that kept our relationship professional, that's what it's like in DC, secrets for secrets, if either of us crossed a line, we'd both fall.

I walked back into the ACME building to a crowd around the door. "What are you looking at? Get back to work!" I said. The people went back to their busy work and didn't say a word. I smirked, being on top has its perks.

I walked past all the cubicles of fake ACME employees, and walked into Command's office after patting the guards shoulder that was standing by the door, and saying, "Thanks, Scott, Command needs me."

He smirked, "He doesn't need anybody, you know that."

"Eh, we'll see about that."

He straightened his face again.

I walked into the room. "Yes, boss?" I said, standing with my hands crossed behind my back.

"Your mission?"

"Taken care of," I said slipping him the sd card that was found in the man's apartment that I had found Hollis Doyle at. "Told me everything that's on this card, it was gathered from all the devices in his apartment."

He slid it across the table closer to him and opened a drawer. He knocked it into the drawer and closed it. "Thank you, that's all."

I turned to walk out. "Wait just a moment..." His pointer finger motioned me to come closer. "How do you know my daughter?"

I didn't know how to answer, I didn't even know it was his daughter before I saw her here. "It's a long story..."

He motioned me to sit down, "I've got all the time in the world."

I sat down. How do I explain this? "Me and her are acquainted... I knew something about her and she found out that I knew and so forth and so on, we do favors for each other, I'm a hitman.."

He interrupted me. "You're not just a hitman, you're a government trained assassin, don't sell yourself short."

"Well I'm a government trained assassin helping out Olivia Pope. She's a great resource, might I add I had no idea she was your daughter until I saw her here."

He slowly nodded his head. "Ok, fair enough, I was just making sure there was no conspiring, I can't have my top agent plotting against me with my daughter."

I pointed towards the computer sitting on his desk. "You can always check the camera footage. She didn't know I was B613 until today either. We were both unprepared. Now she knows how my jobs are accomplished, I seriously don't know why you think it isn't fun to kill people..."

He shook his head, "That's what you all are for, Command doesn't do dirty work unless it's necessary."

"Mm yeah that sounds about right. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, make sure Liv is staying out of trouble."

I nodded. "Did you have any doubt that I don't already? You said it yourself I'm a son to you, so she's already like a younger sister."

"Glad to hear it. You're free to go."

I used both my arms to support myself out of the chair.

"Oh by the way." I said slipping him one of my burner phone.

"Here's a copy of the phone of that Krokodil dealer."

His eyes got wide. "You found him?"

"Not all that hard."

Kory was standing outside hovering over the newest intern's fake desk. I pointed my thumb at him and said, "Now I know why he's always on edge. Well specifically."

"If he's still efficient he's still useful. How did you get close enough to scan his entire phone?"

"Simple uneven pavement trick." He smiled slightly.

He may be Command but we had been in the long run together. I had been part of B613 since I was 17, I never had a normal life, I don't even know what normal is, except for what's normal for me. He was like the father I never had, me more so than others, even though Jake and I had known each other longer than any other agent, if I weren't around he'd be top agent, but here I am.

I turned back around and walked out of his office door.


	3. Chapter 3- Quinn: Rising and Falling

Quinn:

I walked out of his apartment with a bounce in my step. Ugh I was annoying myself.

Just never could explain what I felt for Charlie. I felt like a high school girl trying to get their high school crush to like them, besides the fact that I just slept with him of course. He was just different when we were alone, I don't know how to explain it. He's so tough until he trusts you, I always thought of myself as unsusceptible to any form of true love, receiving or giving, but I couldn't tell with this one. There was definitely something in him that had an interest in me, I just hoped it came out more often.

If he knew what I thought about him, it'd be a nightmare, I'd never be able to work for B613, showing a weakness before I get initiated as a true agent.

We kind of blew it tonight, now that I think about it, it was him that made the first move, or first kiss. I made the second initiating our first love making, god that sounds so mushy. Sometimes I wonder what people were thinking of when they named it because everything just sounds... boring. Now I had this reference to it when I was a teen, I called it fonduing, because if no one except for the specific person knows what you're talking about it makes it that much more special. Of course to get to that point with Charlie... was unlikely, but a girl can still hope.

I didn't care that he was 12 years my senior, I'm a grown woman, age is just a number, if you truly love someone... if you think that's what it is, then it all just depends how much that person loves you too.

Now of course, I had to admit, since the moment I met I was attracted to him. His demeanor and integrity stuck out like a thorn on a rose. He was so very attractive, being at least 5 inches taller than me, with muscle packed on like there was no tomorrow, of course men with too much muscle are just overwhelming, his was a good amount.

Somehow he had a sugar addiction, though, I don't know how he stays so fit, he must have a tight fitness plan but I never saw him going to a gym or even eating healthily. Seeing him shirtless today... I was not prepared for that, when he opened the door I almost wanted to reach out and touch the moist, freshly cleaned skin of his torso.

What am I even doing thinking about this. I shook my head slightly. I looked back at the door that I had just come out of.

I wanted to go back, when I said this was a one time thing, I expected him to understand that I didn't mean it, and I think he knew.

I walked to my car which was behind the building instead of in the main parking lot, I think I had the advantage of him not expecting me to follow him so he didn't check but I placed my car somewhere secured anyways.

Plus I saw Huck leaving and I can not let Huck know I was here. Especially when he's going through... his phase again. His phases are on and off, he's become a bit more stable since finding his family, of course Kim is having trouble readjusting to their new life with Huck being so much different. Huck is starting to get it settled, Charlie offered to help with files about his "army training", making a fake scenario in which Huck had to take an innocent life and that had scarred him.

It worked for now, but he's been going to therapy and he really doesn't like that at all. His wife seems to think it helps, Huck plays along with it, pretending that the army was the only thing that happened to him.

He wouldn't dare tell her the truth about why he left them and finally came back, changed and... corrupted.

Kim was a normal person, with an ordinary life. She knew nothing about Huck now, nothing about him was the same, well according to Charlie.

Huck became closer and closer to being happy, with his family in his life there was a little more joy in the way he did things. I knew he never meant to forget about his family, the hole had driven him insane. I knew he was mad at me, first of all for becoming an apprentice to Charlie, but I had a certain set of skills that proved profitable in B613.

Charlie saw potential in me, and I knew why he was top agent, if top agent thinks I'll be good at something that must make it true, right? I had never had a B613 mission to kill someone yet, but when me and Charlie just started working together in training, he set me up. It was exhilarating, I may not have been ready for it, but that's how Charlie got hold of me, in the grasp of B613.

I wish it was official, but I was stuck in the training course. Charlie said I could probably be initiated fairly quickly because I apparently had talents that he had never seen so raw. He's taught me a majority of what I needed to know already, like what parts people like to protect the most, and pretty much the whole of anatomy and how much pressure needs to be inserted on pressure points to knock people out.

I was an apprentice, and he was almost like my Batman, that must be why he always calls me Robin. I had figured it out a while ago but I there was no point in telling him that I had.

He must know I'm not oblivious to these facts. These past months had been so blurry, it had only been four months since I met Charlie face to face, and became property of B613.

Four months since I took one look at Charlie and decided that maybe love at first sight was actually possible. Before that I thought love was just sappy words splattered onto those hopeless romantic pages in a romance novel.

Once you find that person who you think it couldn't possibly happen, then become closer to them through whatever circumstance, you wonder how many scenarios in those love stories have actually happened.

This was probably the most I've thought about it, seeing now that there was a chance for me and Charlie to happen, I just wish I could read minds. I opened my car door and got in.

I rested my head on the steering wheel replaying the night in my head. Waking up feeling secure in Charlie's arms.

I started my car and backed out of my parking spot. I drove off towards OPA. I walked in in good spirits and I think Liv noticed.

She gave me a curious eyebrow raise and I smiled at her.

I sat down at my desk and leaned over to unlock the file cabinet with the code.

I heard a phone ring, it was Olivia's, she had been summoned somewhere by someone.

She stopped in the doorframe of my office, and said, "I'm going out, I should be back soon."

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

She sighed. "My father needs me for whatever reason so I have to go see what he wants."

"Is he the curator of the Smithsonian?" I asked innocently.

I actually knew he was Command, I've met him face to face, I made the connection, the way he spoke and walked, it was quite obvious.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked, I needed something to do.

"I might have a case when I get back, you never know these days, business is slowing down."

I nodded my head. "Seems that the government isn't on fire right now."

"With the President in office for the first year, and finally getting settled in, people are settling down about the election."

"Well hopefully we get a case soon, I don't know how much paperwork I can handle," I said spreading out a pile of papers I had gotten from the file cabinet.

"I understand, it's OPA, there's never a full dry season."

I turned back to my desk and pulled out a file from the stack of papers.

I handed her a file. "Avery Harold, the kid who was hanging around our office, bought a drone today, thought you might want to know he's on our radar."

She took the file, "And this is?" She opened it.

It was a divorce file for between the President and Mellie.

"We'll see about that," She said. "We're going to have a little chat, has Mellie seen this?"

"Came straight to us from Cyrus."

"He's getting impatient," she said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Are you going to go by the White House after you meet with your dad?"

"I'll have to or else he's going to ruin his run as President, I told him presidency comes first." She rolled her eyes. "The man never learns."

"Do they ever?" I replied quickly.

We shared a laugh.

"Maybe eventually they will. I have complete trust in change, or a hope of it."

"You and me both," I said, under my breath.

"You seem to be in a much better mood, anything new happening?"

"Not really, just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

She smirked, "All right."

"What? Do you know something I don't?" "No no, I just know this kind of happy."

"Hmm and you're the same way Liv, should we be worrying about each other's nights now? And who we spend them with." She backed away with her hands by her shoulders and shrugged.

"I'm just saying, happiness looks good on you."

I smiled, "It looks good on you too, especially because you're my boss... but mostly because you deserve to be happy. You're Olivia Pope. Badass Gladiator fighting the world of dog-whistle politics."

She came close to me, "And you're Quinn Perkins, best addition to OPA since Abby, you make it what it is, you gladiate like there's no tomorrow, best in the business."

I stood up and brought her into a hug, and quietly said, "Thank you for that, Liv."

She hugged me back, she wasn't much of a hugger, I knew that much but I don't say thank you enough. "Now I can't keep my father waiting, he's not the patient type."

"I wouldn't expect that from your family."

"Oof, ok I won't take that harshly," she said sarcastically.

I swung my chair back around to face my desk. "Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Quinn." She walked out of the office in that proud walk she had, always seeming as if nothing could touch her, she was definitely a figure for the history books.

I was just behind the scenes, and I was okay with that, I just wanted to be a gladiator in a suit like Harrison hired me to be. She gave me a new life, I had every chance to make it the best one I could live.

My mind wandered back to Charlie.. damn couldn't get him out of my head, this doesn't happen to me, I've gone through boyfriends and even fiancés, one of which was killed in a bombing might I add, I knew that wouldn't last, I was more in love with the plan of marrying my high-school sweetheart than I was with my actual high school sweetheart.

I think meeting Charlie was fate, he never seemed to get bored of listening to me. I talked a lot when we were on stake outs, that seemed to be our main mission, we'd just talk for hours, never losing a topic, and that was hard to do.

I was never someone who talked a lot in school, I was a shy, quiet kid, but always curious. As I got older and learned the ways of people, it became easier, people loved talking about themselves.

Now of course Charlie was different, I didn't even have to try with him I felt comfortable with him, obviously I did or else I wouldn't have followed him back to his apartment and.. fondued.

I don't regret it, he knew how I felt now, and I knew how he felt. I didn't know what was next, I had high hopes, even if they were one sided.

Annoying myself again, I'm not supposed to be thinking like this, I'm supposed to be fearless and have no weaknesses, but now my thoughts were cloudy hoping for a future, a happy future.

It could be ripped away in a heartbeat, but I need to stop telling myself the worst things that could happen and focus on what was to come.

I leaned my head in my hand as I flipped through files. I stopped as I saw a picture of someone familiar. Hollis Doyle, the one who had framed me for the bombing. I hated him with every ounce I had in me.

I told Charlie about how I came to DC and I could tell he didn't like him either, hopefully our paths will never cross.

I looked at the picture. Everything about him was just disgusting, no wonder none of his wives stayed with him, they married, took his money and left.

I closed the file, I could feel my blood boiling. I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath.

He would have to pay someday. I realized my fist was clenched to the point my knuckles were white.

I couldn't stand this, I wasn't able to do anything because Hollis was a political figure, without him around other scandals would come out. Seeing as I was obviously okay with hurting other people I knew that if I ever met him he'd be at my last mercy, that would not be a good day.

I found another file, a man named Eion Holtzer, he was a tall, Danish man who had recently come unto our radar for making contact with a man named Irakovy Solokiy, a Russian spy. We didn't know quite yet as to what the Russian spy was up to, but we had people watching and waiting for him to make a move. Russians were a known benefactor to B613 agents, they were recruited as soon as the contract was signed.

I had always envied those people, but here I am going through the fake ACME process of trust. I had no idea why I couldn't be considered an agent already, did they need a full commitment? Other agents had daytime jobs and were recruited at night, maybe I could be like one of them, I knew I was good, I wouldn't deny it, Charlie told me so, he had full trust that I would make a great B613 agent.

I was practicing behind the scenes though so Command didn't necessarily know about me, but he would recommend me.

He had caught me between the glass and cup when he set me up on that security guard's assassination.

At the time I was pissed, storming out, he had gotten me into a position that caused Huck to pull teeth out. Huck was like my brother, now he was, before I may have had a night with him but after the first I knew it would be the last, and now he's married again to his wife.

I also had Charlie to think about now, and I had high hopes for me and him, even if his intentions are different. Back to him, it always goes back to him, my whole life surrounds him, I work for B613 with him as his apprentice, his Robin, I go to work anticipating seeing his face, his intimidating demeanor, everything he was. I closed the file after realizing there's nothing to follow up on.

I stood up and walked into the mini kitchen we have. I turned on the coffee maker and made myself some coffee. I leaned against the counter and sipped out of the coffee mug. Huck walked by, looking at me then putting his head back down to continue walking back to his office, a file in his hand.

"What's that?" I said standing up from leaning on the counter.

"N..Nothing." He said continuing to walk past. I followed him, a curious glint in my eyes. "Being nosy," He said simply.

"Part of the job, Huck, you gonna crack?"

He slammed the file down on the table, it opened to the first paper inside. A picture of me at the door of Charlie's apartment last night.

My mouth gaped open. "You were stalking me?!"

"I need an explanation, Quinn, this is an hour after I was there."

"I don't need to explain my nights to you, Huck!" He sat down in his office chair and turned it so that he was facing his desk. "And why were you there?"

He turned his head and made eye contact with me, his eyes bore into me. "I wanted him to release you."

"Release me from what?"

He blinked slowly. "What do you think?"

"He can't release me from something I chose to be part of. It was my choice not his."

He looked down. "You may not think of it as a trap now, but once they find out about you and Charlie, there will be hell to pay."

"What do you mean me and Charlie?"

"Don't act like I'm oblivious I know you spent the night with him. I saw you enter, and then exit around 7:10 am. I was given a job to entice him somewhere to help Hollis Doyle."

"Help Hollis Doyle? Why would he need to do that?"

"Hollis Doyle is ex-B613 the first to survive being fired by B613, usually they use other means to do so, as in literally firing people, he was released free because of his political standings, and his access to secrets unaccessible by digital files. He is needed, but he's getting rusty, he took one of Charlie's missions, but realized his muscles don't work like they used to and he couldn't do things properly. So he called the first person he knew would be helpful and asked how to entice Charlie to come and help him because it was his mission anyways."

"Ok… Did he help him?" "As far as I know he went, he didn't know it was Hollis Doyle who gave him the job.

I gave very vague information, only a name and address and he is naturally curious so he went without hesitation."

"Ok..ok..ok.. Why did you keep tabs of me during the night. That's what I want to know, because a gladiator does not keep tabs of other gladiators, plus you bugged my apartment and there was nowhere to go and that was the most obvious choice for me, because he would know if his apartment was bugged or not, he did a thorough check."

"Not thorough enough I assume." He said turning his computer screen so that I could see its contents.

He had put a camera in the headboard of the bed. It was an image of me and Charlie in bed.

I slapped him.

He turned away and ignored the red patch on his face from where my hand met his cheek.

"I have no words for you right now, you have no right to invade people's… MY privacy. I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you to the extent of the office. I don't trust the active government trained assassin with family."

"If I was family to you, you'd trust me, just because you're not an active agent doesn't mean you never were, you prosecuting him for being as such ricochets back at you. If you can't trust me with him, you can't trust yourself with me."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a family man now."

"A family man who spends all his time at the office and minimal time around his son and wife."

He slammed his fist against the desk. "They're…..normal. I can't do….normal."

"You have to Huck, you can't just write your family off because you joined the wrong career, you came straight from military, got a woman pregnant, married her, and continued as if you never changed. You did, though, quite visibly, and you need to be there for your family like I never got to be with mine. Not a husband and child, but a father and a brother, I was never there for them and I can't be now, don't miss the opportunity. Take a chance at a normal family again. I know you were trapped in B613 and… the hole, I know you can't always act like everything is… normal, I didn't say you needed to, but you don't need to be alone anymore, you have a loving wife and son, a warm home to go to. You don't need to be bugging Charlie's apartment keeping tabs on me."

He shrugged. "I'm just looking out for you… Robin."

I scoffed, "Now you can't use that it has no significance to you so please stop."

He laughed lightly. I joined him. For what it was worth we were like a brother and sister, fighting and making up minutes after the fight.

I couldn't stay mad at him I know he does things before he thinks sometimes.

"I can take the camera out of his apartment if you wish."

"I do, I don't know if I'll be going back anytime soon.. .I mean I…" I stopped myself.

"You… hope?" He said turning his chair towards me.

I was half sitting on the table that was set in the middle of his office. "I mean, when you meet someone and automatically feel a connection you can only hope to spend as much time as you possibly can together."

He smirked, the rarest sight on the planet.

"Can you relate?" I asked.

He turned towards me again. "When Kim and I met, it was my senior year of college, she was wearing a red sweater, with a black pencil skirt. She smiled at me as I passed by her in the hallway on my way to the parking lot. I had to stop and smile and introduce myself before I could pass the opportunity to, I had to learn to conjure up courage to ask her for her name and number.." He stopped, "I'm...sorry."

"No, no it's ok, keep going, I like listening to stories that make you feel happy," I said listening intently.

"This story used to make me sad when my memory finally unravelled. I felt as if I ruined her life by stopping in that hallway, or changing her tire the same day after she was going home. It was fate, destiny. You feel that with Charlie?"

I smirked, I had never really talked to anyone about this, so I didn't know how to answer, "I… I don't know Huck. It's complicated."

"Is it? Or are you refusing to believe yourself capable of love, or happiness?" He said leaning on his desk.

Huck was acting weird, he was more sentimental than he had ever been before.

"I said it's complicated, a one night stand doesn't count as love or happiness."

"Who implicated it was a one night stand?" Said Huck, looking to his computer screen and exiting out of the picture which he had pulled up.

"Well I of course hope for something more, but I can't tell for Charlie, he's a mystery," I said wandering into a state of mind, daydreaming.

I heard someone come into the office. Huck jumped up and grabbed a gun. I followed suit.

I rounded the doorframe. I saw Huck drop beside me, unable to prevent what was happening.

It all went dark. A feeling of nothingness surrounded me. I was completely alone, in a dark, cold…. Hole.

I blinked my eyes slowly open, fluttering my eyelashes as I tried to readjust to the light.

My head was throbbing and my eyes were sensitive to the light. I felt the cold chains around my ankles and looked around. I was in a room with brick walls. In the corner there was a continuous drip of water which fell on the concrete floor.

I felt around in my pockets, they had left everything I had in my pockets. I tried the chains and they came loose. I took them off and felt around the walls. I took my phone out of my pocket. I had service, I looked at maps to see where I was. I was in the same place, the office. But underneath ground level.

Either this was a ploy, or it was very badly done. I turned the doorknob on the steel door. It opened to the parking garage. It was a storage unit.

I was dizzy, I had gotten hit on the head. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Huck! I didn't know where he was. I didn't know where to look.

I looked at the time. It had been 12 hours since we were in the office.

I had missed calls from Charlie. I called him back. He picked up, "I've tried to call you twice, is everything okay?"

I slid down against the concrete wall and sat with my knees up to my chest. "I think... they took... Huck."

"What? Who? What happened? Never mind stay where you are I'll come find you," he said calmly, a hint of worry in his voice.

I was relieved that he could read my tone of voice. I was still in shock from the memories of what had happened. I stayed in the position I was in until a car pulled up in front of me.

Charlie got out of the car and ran up to me. He helped me off the floor and assisted me to his car.

I was dazed. I looked down to see blood on my hands but I didn't know where it had come from.

"We're going to need to go back to my place, I need to stitch you up." He looked worried but calm, reassuring me I'd be alright. He drove off to his apartment, not trying to get me to tell him what happened, he was patient.

We walked up to his apartment with a slow pace as he was being careful and wary of my injuries.

He unlocked the door and held it open for me to follow him in.

I sat down on his chair and watched him get supplies all while my mind was distracted, I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words to say. I tried to sit up, I don't like being useless.

"No, no, no sit down. You've got a minor concussion and couple places I need to stitch up. I'll get you the pillows you need. You may need to stay here for a while. Personal reference and for your wellbeing." He said putting up the leg rest from the reclining chair that I was resting in. He left the room and I closed my eyes.

I drifted off into a troubled sleep, I could feel the pain in my head now. I felt a sudden stinging sensation on my head and tried to open my eyes.

He had dimmed the lights so I didn't strain my eyes and he was leaning over my head now, focused. "Whatever they hit you with, it wasn't smooth."

I winced and he finished stitching the side of my head.

He spoke softly so that the noise wouldn't make my head hurt even more.

He came back into the room after giving me a couple hours to rest. He was carrying a pillow, he walked over to the side of the chair I was sitting in and lightly lifted my head. He put the pillow underneath my head, supporting my head so my neck didn't have as much stress from holding my head up.

He walked back out of the room. He turned around and I made eye contact with him. There was a hint of worry in him and he gave a slight smile, reassuring me and himself that I was going to be fine.

I still couldn't think clearly, I was trying to devise a plan to get Huck back.

He left me for a good 5 hours and then returned with a glass in his hand. He sat on a chair opposite of me and thought I was asleep.

My eyes were still closed, but I listened to his movements.

It was dark outside now, the apartment was completely dark and I focused on Charlie's breathing. It focused my mind and helped me fall into another troubled sleep.

My head was throbbing, I heard myself move in my sleep and jerked awake, the motion made me clench my fist in pain. I pushed my hands around the chairs arms and pushed myself so I sat a little straighter in the chair.

I opened my eyes slowly to see that Charlie was not sitting in the chair anymore, I heard a shower running. I got up from the seat and started walking towards his room.

I leaned against the bathroom door's post and watched the man in the shower. His eyes were closed as he let the water run down his body.

He ran his hand through his hair and wiped the water from his face as he opened his eyes. He looked directly at me and I tried to dodge his gaze, but I got caught. He turned bright red and covered his exposed parts with his hands. "What... what are you doing up you need to rest. Your head isn't going to heal if you're up and about. And what is it about you always getting me at awkward times?"

I smirked. "Distractions, I need something to do."

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, he stepped closer to me. He kissed my forehead, afraid to do anything else. "I need your head to heal, there's nothing you can do until then."

"I feel fine, I feel... useless, we should be finding Huck."

He reached up his hand and cradled my face. "I've been searching while you sleep, no luck yet. I'll keep looking, I promise."

I smiled. I reached my hand out in instinct and touched his damp chest. The muscles were stiff and tense.

He leaned into me and kissed me, his free hand grabbing my waist. Our lips parted and he said, "I need to get changed and you need to rest. Your head isn't going to heal if you keep getting up."

I blinked slowly, the light was causing my head to start hurting again. He saw the hint of pain and flipped the switch to turn off the light. Then he brought me into a hug, he gently pushed my head against his chest and I closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head. "You can lay in my bed if you want to, might be a bit more comfortable for the time being, it'll be easier for those stitches to heal."

I nodded my head slightly but immediately regretted it.

He turned to the living room to get the pillows that were on the chair that I was sitting on before. He passed me in the doorway and set them on the bed.

He started to go back to the kitchen, but I grabbed his arm. "Thank you, Charlie. For whatever reason you're doing this for me, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." I said quietly.

He smiled, "You being here is a good enough payment." He said under his breath so that it was barely audible. "Let's just get you back to your normal self and then we can figure out the rest." He said simply.

I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, blocking out the busy street noises that were outside. No doubt Liv would be looking for me, and Huck would... Huck. I needed to find him.. but my head... I drifted off to sleep. I woke up next to a warm body, I turned towards it to identify who it belonged to. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the persons breathing.

It was Charlie, as I suspected, we were in his apartment so if it was anyone else I'd be concerned. He was sound asleep, not worrying about his surroundings. He was facing the edge of the bed, away from me.

My head was hurting less, there's no possible way I could've healed that fast, he must have given me medicine while I was asleep. I reached up and touched my head, I could feel the stitches on the right side of my head, I put my hand back by my side and closed my eyes, remembering what had happened.

I couldn't remember getting hit I just remember Huck being shot. The only other thing I remembered was waking up in that room. Who knew how long I had been there, there were 12 hours unaccounted for.

I gradually opened my eyes again and there was a figure leaning against the door post. My vision cleared as I got used to the sunlight leaking into the room.

He coughed after seeing me look back at him. He turned away, diverting eye contact. He didn't want to admit that he had been watching me sleep but the way that he walked away from the bedroom door I could tell he had been there for awhile.

I sat up on the side of the bed, I pressed against the skin between my thumb and pointer finger, a trick I had learned for helping with headaches. After a few minutes the headache mostly subsided, and I was able to get up from the bed.

I walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked very rough. The stitches were healing cleanly and it didn't hurt anymore, only to the touch. My hair was all out of place, my makeup was almost completely off, and my clothes were slightly dirty, from being on the floor of that room.

I turned on the faucet and put my hands under the cold, flowing water. I splashed some water on my face to wake myself up.

I heard a creak in the floor and turned around to see Charlie watching me. "You can take a shower if you want, or I could take you to your apartment and get some of your things. I would like if you stayed here... with me so that I can... protect you, we still don't know who took Huck."

I leaned against the sink as I looked into Charlie's green eyes. "I don't know why you're helping me..." I said simply.

He stepped closer, but stopped 5 feet away. "I..." he started but the words never came out.

"Well I appreciate everything but I need to get things from my apartment." I tried to walk past him to the bedroom but he grabbed my arm.

"Will you consider.. staying?"

I smiled slightly. "Maybe, we'll see." I said reaching up and lightly tracing his jaw with my forefinger as I walked away.

He followed me as we left his apartment and walked to his car. My arm went around his as he helped me keep balance as I still wasn't completely healed and mobile by myself.

We walked leisurely to the car and he opened the passenger seat's door. I got in and he walked around to car to get behind the wheel. He backed out of the parking spot and headed towards my apartment.

"We are going to the right way, right?"

"Yeah just keep going down this freeway and I'll tell you when to turn."

"Ok. So... tell me, you and Huck, are you... you know.."

I groaned. "No, Charlie, he's back with Kim now, he's like my brother I would never.."

"But you have." He cut me off.

I looked out the window. "What does it matter to you?"

There was a moment of silence then he spoke again saying, "I think you know.."

I looked at him, his jaw was clenched as he was pretending to be focused on driving.

He turned towards me, and I said, "I don't know anything about you, you're a mystery, I can't read you."

We stopped at a red traffic light. "What do you want to know?" He said looking at me briefly, then back to the road as the light turned green.

I shrugged. "Quite frankly everything, maybe start with, do you have family? Like distant or any blood relatives?"

"Closest family I have are fellow B613 agents. No blood relatives, left orphaned at 6, had a foster parent until I was recruited by B613 at 17. So Command... er Rowan is like the only family I've ever had. How about you? I barely know anything about before Hollis Doyle."

The mention of his name made me sick. "So no family whatsoever? Perfect for B613 I guess..."

"Yeah no joke, got kicked out on the street when I was 15 because I would torture animals. I guess they thought that was odd for a child, but I saw no wrong in it. Well ok I wasn't kicked out on the street until I used methods in order for the foster care bully to admit he had wronged me... I guess they would call it a bit excessive."

"Just a little bit for a 15 year old I presume." I said.

"So tell me about your family."

"Well my mother died when I was 5, my dad is still alive along with my brother, Bryan. When I was framed for the bombing I was assumed dead by them, neither of them follow politics so they most likely wouldn't have seen me dealing with OPA. I miss them, but if I went back then B613 would people to take away from me. So for their well-being I'm flying solo, the closest people I have is Liv, Abby, Huck, Stephen, Harrison and Huck..."

My voice wavered as Huck's name rolled over my tongue. My hand was resting on the mid-console, and Charlie put his hand over mine.

"We'll find him, don't worry, and you have me, you'll always have me." He said, he let out a shy smirk so that I knew he would be there through it all.

I had never expected him to be the one to help me out in this sort of situation, but if that night together was at all sincere, we both knew deep inside what we felt for each other. If he thought about me in any sort of comparison to how much I think about him then that's some clearance in my mind, but I wouldn't know unless he told me, I don't make assumptions.

"So, you have family but they don't know you are still alive, do they live near here?"

I shook my head also regretting doing that right after I did it. "No they live back in California, that's where I was... transferred from after Hollis Doyle." I looked at

Charlie's hand which was still intertwined with mine.

"What happened to your knuckles."

He looked down at his bruised and cut knuckles. "A little disagreement between me and an ex-agent."

"Who was it?"

He gave me the side eye.

I remembered Huck telling me he had helped Hollis Doyle with a mission on accident. The dumbass Hollis Doyle couldn't handle his own stolen mission, so I couldn't get mad at Charlie for helping.

"Huck told me that you helped Hollis Doyle with a mission." I said calmly, looking down at my right hand which was resting on my thigh.

"I was virtually summoned to, involuntarily, someone slipped it into my apartment and enticed me there. I would never help him if it didn't jeopardize B613, ex-agents as few as they are are a risky business and they are a pain in the ass. So naturally I helped him dispose of the body after he had already completed the fun stuff, a complete waste might I add. I realized he was looking for an escape and once you're in B613 it's like an addiction, the screams... the way the blood seeps out, I don't think I'd ever be able to escape the grasps of it, but I've cut it down in moderation. Then he accused me... of going soft... and I started to think."

He stopped and pulled into my apartment complex's parking lot. "Am I going soft, Robin?"

I looked at him, there wasn't a glint of regret in his eyes.

He made eye contact with me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You're not going soft, you're just... opening up.. to me. And quite frankly, I want full barn doors opened." I smirked, he returned the smile and released my hand, I had forgotten we had been holding hands and he blushed, he had too.

"But opening up is going soft isn't it? Letting someone in? Not wanting someone to leave your side, that is a weakness, someone they can take away. It's a scary business, but if the person is worth it I guess it could be a strength," he said opening up his car door.

I smiled to myself, was he talking about me? I opened the door to find him standing outside the side of the passengers seat. I nearly hit him with the door.

"Sorry not used to gentlemen in DC," I said getting out of the car.

"It's because they're so hard to find," he said, turning towards the apartment complex, "Which one is yours?"

I started walking towards the steps and he followed. We got to the second floor and he followed close behind, his hand accidentally grazed my butt and he stepped back slightly, afraid of what I might do if he did it again.

I turned suddenly in front of the door and he almost ran into me. "Here we are, home sweet home." I got the key out of my pocket and turned it in the door knob. I opened the door to reveal a recently cleaned apartment which smelled of lavender, but not too strongly.

"It's a nice place you've got here, I never thought I'd step foot here."

"Don't get used to it." I said, I winked at him, as he saw me wink he stepped closer to me and he continued to examine my apartment.

"But I really could get used to this, I mean my apartment is fine and all, maybe it's because it's yours." The soft wrinkles by his eyes made me feel warm inside.

"I need to take a shower, you can wait here."

"Or?" He started, but I cut him off

"No other option," I said, his eyes showed hints of disappointment. "You can help yourself to any drinks I may have." I turned to walk towards my bedroom to get freshened up.

He rolled his eyes slightly in disappointment. "Fine, I'll just sit here and patiently wait."

"Good," I said. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

I got a fresh outfit with clean everything and walked to my bathroom, I had recently cleaned my towels so everything was fresh. I turned the shower on and put the water onto hot, it felt amazing to be able to take a shower.

My head wasn't hurting as much so I was starting to wonder if I had a concussion or not, the stitches were holding up nicely, I could tell he had done that before, maybe to himself, or maybe to others.

I tried to shower quickly but I decided that keeping him waiting was the best option, to be truthful I didn't really care if he watched me, or joined me for that matter, but he had already shower earlier.

It had been thirty-seven hours since everything had happened, I slept for the most part of yesterday and some of today, so it was three pm. I finished cleaning my body of any cuts or dirt I had on me and stood there letting the hot water relax my muscles.

I could feel the presence of someone else in the bathroom, I took the curtain and covered my bare body and peeked around. Charlie was once again standing against the doorpost, his signature thing I suppose.

He didn't flinch, he wasn't ashamed of him being where I told him not to be. Maybe he knew I didn't mean it.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing nothing, just... admiring. That curtain doesn't really do anything by the way." His arms were crossed and he pointed with one hand but his elbows were still bent at his side.

I looked down, the curtain was close to transparent, I had never really needed to hide myself from anyone in my own apartment. "How long have you been there?"

He did that thing with his tongue, rolling it over his teeth, it gave me chills through my spine, it was the most subtle movement but he knew that when he did it he meant to be enticing, it worked. "I looked in your fridge, you have nothing, do you even eat?"

I met his gaze. "My eyes are up here." I said.

"Yeah but that's not where I want to look." He looked me up and down then looked into my eyes with an endearing stare. He stepped closer and his arms became uncrossed and were now by his side. He smirked.

I stepped back, releasing the curtain so that my body was uncovered. The hot water still refreshed my skin, I washed off the past day.

Charlie went out of the bathroom, giving me my privacy. Respect is a good start, even though I wouldn't have minded if he joined, but my head still hurt a little bit so I didn't want to move too fast.


	4. Chapter 4- Charlie: Distractions

Charlie:

I went out of the bathroom, I respected her too much to be a creep and keep watching her, but her figure was stuck in my head now and I couldn't get it out.

I had seen her naked before, but something about the way the water slid down her body made me go insane.

I know she probably wouldn't have minded if I had joined her, but there was no reason for me to go in.

I looked around her room, lifting up files on her dresser to examine their contents. One file contained a picture of Hollis Doyle. I clenched my fist which still had the bruise where I punched him.

I knew how passionate Robin's hate was towards him, and I shared it, him threatening to take the woman I... loved away.

Of course he didn't know that it was that of the late Lindsay Dwyer who I am... seeking a future with.

I looked back to the bathroom door as I heard someone walk out. Her hair fell perfectly at her shoulder, she had blown dried her hair, making it light as it bounced with her steps.

I smiled, "How do you feel?"

She stopped when she saw me, still with one finger holding open the file. "I feel.. better, my head hurts less but I'm still going to be careful with it. Whatever they hit me with doesn't feel so good." She reached up and touched her head.

"Well...I was thinking... maybe we could go get a late lunch. I haven't eaten much in the past few days... I was more worried about you, and I know you've barely eaten anything, so what'd ya say?" I asked.

She smiled and walked closer to me, stopping a foot away. She reached out and grabbed my hand which was still clenched. She pulled it in front of her and examined it.

"It's fine...it's nothing." I said trying to pull my hand back to my side.

She gripped it so I couldn't get my hand free. She looked up and looked into my eyes. "So you got the bruises from him?" She nodded her head towards the file with Hollis Doyle in it.

I stretched my hand out and clenched it. I repeated the motion several times, then looked up to her. "Yeah, I would've done so much more if I knew there would be no consequences. It was more than just the insult that made me lose it." My muscles were tense, the urge to hunt him down and end him filled me. I looked back at my Robin who looked at me with compassion.

"I'm not on his radar you don't have to worry anymore, if you hurt him just because of me... I appreciate it, he deserves it, but am I worth it?"

I shook my head lightly. "Of course you're worth it." I paused, but continued, "And I hope that night wasn't just a fling." I said quietly.

"What are you saying... Charlie..." I looked down into her deep brown eyes.

"I thought you could feel the passion that night, flowing through us so freely, I was in heaven on earth, that's why I was so worried when you missed my calls then picked up with that tone, I knew... that I would protect you from anything else if anything else ever happens again... I'm... I'll." I couldn't find my words, my words spit out of my mouth in haste. "I want to... be with you." I looked away. I started to blush.

It had taken some time to realize just what I felt for her and these past few days after we had our first night together, I had been trying to work a way to tell her how I feel.

Her eyes lit up as if there were fireworks. I grinned. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that I felt the same way." She lightly reached up and kissed me with her soft lips.

It was a quick kiss only long enough for me to bring one hand up and cradle her face.

"Yes, Charlie. I would love to be your girlfriend, as mushy as it sounds."

I pulled her waist closer to me as my lips met hers.

She pulled back. "Damn, my head."

I stepped back, "Sorry... sorry. We should go."

She grinned up at me. "Should we count this as our first date?" She lightly nudged my shoulder.

In return I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean if you want to..."

"Well from my experience with first dates, they're usually the worst but for some reason I think ours will be no different than the other times we've had lunch together while on missions. This time the only difference is we're sitting down to have lunch just to have lunch... together." She said calmly, walking towards her nightstand.

She opened the drawer and pulled out her handgun. She changed the subject as she said, "I lost my gun, that's the only thing they took from me, or maybe it's still in the office..." She turned around rambling on about why she had lost her gun as if she should be ashamed of it.

I watched her patiently as she gathered up her things. "I suppose you expect us to go... looking for Huck after lunch." I said calmly.

She stopped and looked at me. "You had other plans?"

I ran my hand through my hair with one hand and put the other on my hip. "I did... but it doesn't matter anymore." I paused.

I waved for her to follow me as I turned to walk out the apartment.

I continued, turning to see her following right behind me. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She nodded slightly, keeping her head from going too fast so her head didn't start hurting.

"Ok then. But first... lunch." I said waving one finger in the air. She grabbed my hand as we made our way back to my car.

I opened the door for her once again, she was walking with a bounce in her step, apparently something had happened to make her happy and it must've been something I did, maybe me asking her to be with me affected her in such a way.

Closing the door after her, I made my way to my side of the car. Before I could reach the door, I heard a rustle in the bush and stopped to listen.

I glanced around to where I heard the noise but saw nothing. I shook my head I must be hearing things.

I got in and Quinn shot me a questioning look. "Thought I heard something," I said.

She looked to where I had heard the noise. "Strange, what did you hear?" She replied.

"I don't know... maybe it was just my head, haven't gotten much sleep I'm probably hearing things."

She shrugged. "Oh," she said curiously, then continued, "Why haven't you gotten much sleep?"

I looked over at her, I had been watching her sleep most of the time, making sure her sleep was untroubled, constantly checking up on her.

I didn't quite know how to tell her. "I was too worried about everything to sleep."

"I saw you sleeping when I woke up on your bed, you seemed pretty peaceful," she said looking at me. I looked away.

"I don't know... maybe I just saw you sleeping peacefully and finally felt safe in letting myself off guard since I was there if anything happened.."

She smiled and gazed into my eyes. I observed her eyes searching mine. "You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

I turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car. "Maybe I wanted to look after you." I turned to face out the back window so I could back out of the parking space. She put her hand on mine, which was placed on the mid console.

I turned to face the exit of the parking lot and looked at my Robin. I squeezed her hand, reassuring myself that she was actually here. I was sitting in the car, and she agreed to be, however sappy it was, mine.

"I don't know what you see in me, why am I worth it?" This woman was insecure? Or maybe she just wanted me to say it, to say it and admit my admiration to this strong woman, she never questioned her authority, but now she questioned her position that she held in my mind.

She was the goddess of my mind, controlling my thoughts and actions, making me pawn after her like a helpless puppy.

"There are so many things I could say. What do you want me to say? That you're all I think about? That when I called twice and you didn't answer that I freaked out? That i spend every second of my life after meeting wondering how you're doing? That you're the only woman I have ever loved?"

She stared at me blankly. I had pretty much confessed to all of those things to myself. Saying it out loud was a risk, would she know they were true?

"Depends if any of that is true," she said calmly.

We stopped at a red light and I glanced at her, she was intently watching me, searching my face for any answer to her questions.

I smirked and said, "I guess you'll never know."

She smacked my chest with the back of her hand. "You tease."

I grinned. "You'll get used to it." She gazed out the window, for a moment I could swear she was at peace.

The light turned green and I gunned it. She gripped my hand since she hadn't been prepared for the turbo of my small Honda.

"Jeez, Charlie, almost gave me a heart attack." I started laughing and soon she joined me.

"Sorry, I, I had to," I said in between laughs. I settled down and caught my breath.

I looked back at her, she was beaming.

"OH, shit, sorry, I forgot about your head, is it okay?" I stopped at the red light and reached my hand up to examine her head.

She pushed my hand away.

"Sorry…"

She cut me off, "It's ok, It's ok," she stopped and intertwined her fingers with mine, "I'm glad you care." She smiled at me and it warmed my heart, seeing her happy made me happy, and I hadn't been that in a while, not happy like when I was with her anyways.

The genuine, unforced joy that had made its way into my life was sitting here in my car, holding my hand. The light turned green, Quinn rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Her resting face was so beautiful, I wanted to keep admiring her, but I also didn't want to get into a car wreck, so I kept my eyes on the road.

I turned into the parking lot of the Vortex Bar and Grill, a personal favorite, had everything from subs to steaks, and with my big appetite it fulfilled my needs.

She opened her eyes as she heard me turn off the car.

"Trust me, this place is perfect for anything you need. I know you're hungry, so eat your heart out," as I released my grip on her hand, she glanced back at me.

"I'm warning you, I am famished," she shrugged and continued, "Plus I heard great things about this place, but mostly by you."

I chuckled, "What can I say, I love food, and this place serves plenty." I cracked open the car door, "You ready?"

She nodded her head and said, "Been ready this whole drive."

I smiled, a woman after my own heart. When I got to her side of the car she had already opened it up herself and started to get out.

"Excuse me did I say you could open your own door?"

She rolled her eyes, her eye rolls are the sexiest thing ever. "Gentleman to sexist," She said simply.

I stepped back and raised my hands by my shoulders.

"Ok, fair enough, let's go eat."

She laughed lightly. "I'm kidding, it's nice that you want to be a gentleman, there aren't enough guys like you in this world."

She closed the car door and followed me to the door of the restaurant.

I opened it and held it for her as she passed by and entered. She opened the second door but I reached my hand above her head to hold it so she could walk in before me.

She glanced back at me, "Thanks," she said.

I made eye contact with the waitress and held up two fingers.

She smiled and said, "Follow me please."

We followed her to a booth that was right next to a window.

"Thank you," I said, I liked to have good manners when dealing with waitresses because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be their favorite customer, which in this restaurant I was.

We sat down across from each other in the booth.

"Anything we can start you off with, Charlie?"

My favorite waitress walked up to the booth, dismissing the other waitress,

"Hey, Maryanne, you can start me off with the appetizer barbecue wings."

"You got it," she said walking off back to the kitchen.

"How did you know I liked wings?" Quinn asked me, sitting back in the seat.

"Lucky guess, it's a go to appetizer. I'm known around these parts," I replied.

"Yeah I can tell, Maryann seems nice."

I chuckled and replied by saying, "She's married, thirty-nine, has four kids, youngest daughter is five, she has twin sons who are nine, and her oldest son is fourteen. Husband's name is John… basic name, but seems nice. Has three cats, she hasn't told me about them but the different hairs on her shirts suggest she has a Russian Blue, a Ragdoll and an American Shorthair."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I come here often. Made some friends… some enemies," I said glancing back at the bar keeper. "That's Roger, he makes a mean martini if you're in the mood for one."

She reached over the table and grabbed for my hand. "Seems like you're well acquainted with everyone here, is this like a second home to you?"

I laughed, "I mean I guess you could put it that way, it hits the spot when I'm hungry which I am right now… for more than one thing," I said as I gazed into her light brown eyes. I smirked.

She hit my arm lightly. Before Quinn could say anything Maryanne came back with the tray of wings and set it down.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at Quinn.

She raised her eyebrow, I nodded my head signaling her that she could get whatever she wanted. "I'll get a Coke please." I said.

Quinn quickly responded, "Make that two… Thanks," she said politely, I smiled at her.

Maryanne came back with the drinks and we ordered our food, then me and my Robin were free to make conversation.

Her first question was straight to the point, "When do you think Command will see me as a fit agent."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "We've been over this, I have no way of initiating you faster than any other people," I said, sighing loudly.

"Yeah but you know Command couldn't you convince him that I'm worth considering sooner.." Her tone of voice was serious and curious

"Ha! You think Command cares what I think? Of course you'd already be in if he listened to me, I've tried, I really have, you just gotta go through the motions, like every other agent has."

She sighed, "You didn't.."

I turned my head away from her, "Yeah yeah I was recruited so what, I've been there since number forty-two was in office, listen times have changed, back then it wasn't even called what it is, it had no secret alias." I slammed two fingers down onto the table to get her to focus on what I was saying. When she paid attention I continued, "I have no power with Command, he'll always be a pain in the ass. MY ass, but he's like a father to me, I never knew what it was like to have one, so that's what he is to me."

She crossed her arms. "Fine," she said.

She was pissed at me for whatever reason but my blood was boiling I honestly agree with her, I don't know why Command won't recruit her, she's been in the training stage for six months…. Unless… he had found out about me and her.

I ran my hand through my hair and sat closer to the table. "I'll keep trying. I promise, but not just because you're my… girlfriend. I see potential in you and if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here with you today, maybe. Depends if I had met you differently, either way.." I trailed off, Quinn was listening intently, but the sparkle in her eyes distracted me.

"So you'll help me?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah… yeah I'll help you, honestly you're better than most other agents, Command just doesn't see you in action like I do."

I grabbed my glass and took the last swig of my drink. I set it down and swallowed. "I still don't know why you agreed to be my girlfriend, god… why does that sound so sappy… Anyways, I thought that was for sure a long shot.. I had to try right? It was worth it, I'm glad I did."

She smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "I had been waiting for you to ask, that's why it was easy to say yes…"

I nodded my head, "So you don't just feel obligated since I am close to Command?"

"I'm not heartless, Charlie, I liked you even before I knew you were even top dog," she said grinning at me.

I smiled, it eased my mind knowing she felt the same. "Ok good, because I have no intentions of letting you go now….."

She gave me a huge grin and i couldn't help but smile back. She grabbed my hand from across the table and squeezed it. "You better not," she replied.

She released my hand and brought it back to her side of the table. Her leg grazed up mine and I could see her acting as if she wasn't doing anything, of course she had to do this in a restaurant, I just wanted to take her back to my place.

We finished eating and Maryanne took our plates and set down the check.

"Are you sure you're not hungry for anything else?" I asked Quinn.

"I came in starving and I'm walking out full, I couldn't eat another bite," she answered.

"Good," I said.

"Thank you, Maryanne," I said getting up from the booth. I handed her a twenty dollar bill, "Great service as always, I can always count on you."

She had given me ten dollars off of the meal, so this was my way to say thank you. I could tell I was her favorite customer, because when she dealt with other customers she was much more cross.

Quinn and I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, and went back to my car. Before I opened the door for her I stepped back.

She saw I was waiting and stepped back so I could open for her. She passed me to get into the car and grazed her hand across my package, teasing me.

I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't do anything about it, we were in a public place for goodness sakes.

I got into the car on the driver's side and looked at her, I scoffed softly, in disbelief and said, "You can't do this to me."

She looked away innocently and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I turned towards her.

She turned slowly towards me and gave me a seductive look which was surprising seeing as we were about to go look for Huck, no matter, this moment it was me and her and I didn't need to think of anything else except for her.

She bit her lip as she searched my eyes, she could tell I was thinking the same thing as her.

I leaned over the short mid-console and she met me, our lips colliding in an indescribable and perfect moment. I brought my hand up to her face, holding her head as passion fled through our lips. I could hear my heart beating as she put her hands behind my head, caressing the back of my neck.

My free hand roamed up and down her back, it gave her chills and the motion set me off. I leaned over her more so that she was against the interior of the car door.

Her hands roamed to my chest, she started unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. Her cold hands went around my neck, keeping me in her grasp, and I didn't want her to let go, I took her in, the smell of her perfume stuck in the air, mesmerizing me.

My hand managed to meet the soft skin under her shirt, I held her waist as I brought my body closer to hers.

She cradled my face in her hand, holding my head as she kissed me with such intensity it made me want to take her right here right now.

I hesitated as she started unbuckling my belt, I at least wanted to get out of this restaurant parking lot.

She felt my hesitation and stopped. She pushed me off lightly, but before I could think she didn't feel like doing anything with me she locked lips with me just for a moment. We released each other and I sat back in my seat then looked at her.

She fixed her hair and nodded at me. "More private place, I agree," she said calmly. She reached over and wiped off the lipstick she had left on my lips. "Whoops sorry let me just…" She worked on getting the nude colored lipstick of my face. She looked in my eyes to find I had already been looking in hers.

We stayed there for a moment, not realizing we were doing absolutely nothing. This woman made me feel things that I didn't even think was possible. I had only dreamed of her choosing to be with me. I always thought I'd be subtly pining after her with no hope of success, but here I was, with her lipstick stained on my lips.

The corners of my lips turned up into a grin and I observed our surroundings. It was starting to get dark so even if we had decided to do it here and now, nobody would really notice.

I just wanted all of our moments to be significant and I couldn't stand it if our only second time was in my semi beat up Honda.

She wrapped her arm around mine which rested on the armrest, and I backed out of the parking space.

As we made our way down the highway I could see her looking at the city lights out the window.

"How was dinner?" I asked.

She replied, "It was so good, I'm glad you took me there, I wouldn't mind going back sometime with you, seeing as you get a discount anyways." She smirked and I in return grinned widely.

"What can I say, I'm a well mannered government trained assassin. I know how to ploy to get my way, she just doesn't know I do it. Nor will she ever."

Robin laughed lightly, our hands now intertwined and resting on her thigh.

"It's just your natural charm I presume," she replied then rubbed her thumb across my finger.

I turned into an empty parking lot and looked at her with a sly smirk.

She leaned in closer to me.

I drove to the opposite side of the parking lot and parked, overviewing the city. It was beautiful, sometimes I would come and sit for hours just admiring the view.

Now I had two beautiful things to admire. The sun was setting over the horizon emitting a beautiful cascade of colors bouncing off clouds and nearby landscapes.

I sat back in my seat and watched Quinn admire the view.

She was beautiful. Her curly brown hair fell on her back as she sat on the edge of her seat in awe. I had timed this perfectly.

The way her eyes sparkled when she looked back at me as she gave an amiable smile towards me. "This is….. Breathtaking," she finally said.

I replied, "You don't expect to see views like these in DC."

"Yeah no kidding," she replied. She leaned back in her seat, my arm was behind her, tracing up and down her spine.

She leaned on my shoulder and we stayed there.

What seemed like an hour passed by quickly and soon the sunset was gone, the stars up above were shining brightly like the lights of the city below.

I wanted to stay there forever, just me and her, the city lights and the stars. I reached up and opened the sun hatch revealing more sparkling lights in the sky.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, my other senses taking over. I could hear distant cars zooming around in a hurry to get home from a busy day of work, my Robin breathed deeply as she eased at my touch.

I could smell a beautiful mix of my cologne and her perfume, circling my head and I took deep breaths, matching Quinn's breathing.

Quinn moved her head from my shoulder and returned to her seat, reclining it so she was laying down flat.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she quickly grabbed the collar on my shirt and pulled me on top of her. I grinned and chuckled as she bit her lip lightly.

"More private place.." She whispered seductively.

I peeked my head up and looked around the parking lot. "Better... but not optimum."

She grabbed the nape of my neck and pulled my head so that I was facing her, "Are you saying you don't want to?" She asked teasingly.

I shook my head and replied, "Believe me, there's nothing else I want to do, but I just..." I glanced back to outside the car, I could feel someone else's presence. Not close by, but somewhere in the vicinity of the parking lot.

My shirt was still halfway unbuttoned, I had never fixed them since we were in the restaurant parking lot.

She placed her hands on my partially exposed chest.

I felt myself easing at her touch, my senses became focused on her instead of what was happening outside. I looked back down at her and her eyes sent me a message of desire and I matched it. The burning sensation in my heart made me want her more.

She held my head with both her hands and one hand ran through my hair.

Our lips mashed together in a flurry, blinding my other senses to only focus on this moment.

She bit my lip lightly showing me her natural yearning for rough love. Our mouths opened wider as our kisses became deeper. She finished unbuttoning my shirt and started to slide it off of my shoulders. She rested one of her arms around my shoulder, her hand holding the nape of my neck, pulling me closer and deeper into the need for her. Her thumb rested on my jaw as I went to remove her shirt.

I hovered over her mouth as she removed her shirt enticingly, my hands automatically meeting her bare skin on her torso, pulling myself closer to her. Her breath hitched as the bare upper part of my body met hers.

I made a trail of kisses going down to her chin, then to her neck. My hands were busy working on getting her jeans off.

She leaned her head back exposing more of her neck for me to leave kisses all over. Her hand ran through my hair aggressively as she anticipated my new moves.

Our breath was heavy, she moaned softly as I became hard at the newly exposed skin of her legs.

"You're... beautiful," I said, pausing.

She smirked as I took her in my arms, flipping us over so that she was now on top.

I wanted to know how she wanted to do things. I held her thighs as she leaned over me. I drank in her existence, drowned in her passion.

Her nails went deep in my chest as her lips crashed into mine, the action giving me chills but also setting me off in inexplicable ways.

My grip on her thighs became hostile as she teased me with the moving of her hips.

I needed her, yearned for her, lived for her. My existence was solely for her now, and this moment was just one way I could show her just how much I needed her.

She leaned back, pushing her hands against my chest, now sitting on top of me. I could almost damn smell her, I just wanted her, my intentions were clear.

I flipped us back over, I was now very grateful for my uniquely large seats, giving us plenty of space to take care of our desires.

She grinned and lightly bit my lip. She let go of my lip as I sat back for a second, admiring her.

I held her thigh by my waist, situating myself between her legs. Her eyes burned with passion, I could tell she had been waiting for this moment ever since our first night. She pulled my head into hers, our eyes closed as our lips met in a flurry, and natural need for each other.

There was no denying our chemistry, our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

My body pressed against hers pinning her down, she could barely move, but she didn't try, she let me do what I wanted, and I let her.

Her hands rummaged through my hair and our lips were all over each other's.

Our tongues met as our mouths opened wider, I reached down and pulled down her thong, slowly down her legs.

Her breath hitched as I started to massage my tongue across her skin, making my way down her body.

My hot breath bounced off her skin. I wanted her so badly right now, she could feel me getting impatient, but I wanted to show her a good time, I'm not one to rush these things.

I hit her sweet spot and she let out a moan, my tongue was working fast, her legs started to shake and she grabbed me by the neck and brought my head back to hers, mashing our lips together.

She reached down and slid off my boxers. Her arms went around me and her nails dug into me, leaving special marks that would only remind me of this moment.

My hands held her waist as I entered her, the velvety feeling made me let out my own moan. She felt amazing, her body reacted by her back arching, a sign of pleasure. I kissed her hard again, while simultaneously moving rhythmically in and out of her.

I could feel the car shaking from my thrusts, her grip in my back with her nails got deeper and deeper and I realized I loved the pain.

She made my head swirl as her nails tore through a layer of skin down my back. My teeth sunk in her neck, she welcomed the pain, the lust for torture...

I had been trained by Command. Pain was a virtue, a tool, a need for me. I needed the screams, the sounds of bones crunching, and oh so sweet blood.

A little trickle came out from the bite mark on her shoulder.

She smiled in a sinister way like she knew how rough I could take it, I knew she wanted to find out just how far I could go.

"More you sonofabitch." She said quickly.

The corners of my lips turned up forming a smile that meant trouble. I rammed home, she gripped my arm as she threw her head back. I could feel a bruise forming on my arm.

She made her way to my core, tearing her nails across my skin, the oh so sweet symphony of pain.

I wanted more, more blood, more pain, more touch, more everything. More her.

As I brought my chest closer to hers she pulled my head by my hair back to face hers.

She pulled me in, our teeth crashing and going back to kissing.

Is this what heaven felt like? A perfect fit? A soul mate? Someone who matched my desires while at the same time having more, more that I realized I needed too. I couldn't do much more to her, I was still worried about her head. Believe me, if she didn't have a concussion from getting hit in the head, I'd give her a concussion from going all out. Fulfilling our needs while creating magic, sparks were flying, there was no way she couldn't feel our connection, the power we had together, we were invincible.

I gripped her waist with the force of unnecessary roughness, necessary for me and her but otherwise totally unneeded.

I wanted to tear her apart, piece by piece savoring her, but protecting her from any outside danger. I was going to be the only source of pain to her, a sweet sorrow of the way we were trained. We were turned into monsters... gods. I have it easy some would say, the typical training course resulted in people losing all emotion... feeling nothing. But damn, I felt everything. Pain, hate, love, lust. Lust, right I shouldn't space out.

She had sunk her teeth between the juncture of my collar bone and my neck. Pulling her teeth out and they were blood stained.

I journeyed to clean the blood off her teeth, out mouths collided and the metallic tang mesmerizing my taste buds.

Her hands were back to going through my hair, almost pulling it out as I continued thrusting harshly, shaking the car even more now.

I was close to finishing, there was so much of Quinn that she made me climax more than anyone ever had.

The way she moved her hips in a rhythm with me, making my head spin. She delivered a random back hand slap across my face then she grabbed the head rest above the chair.

My face turned for a second from the slap, it only enticed me causing my body to feel unstoppable. She wanted to see how I would react to her roughness, she aught to know I can take more than anyone.

Her pain was a treasure, the gem in a sea of pebbles, a recipe for my disaster, my entrapment more into that of my Robin. She arched her back, her core stretching and revealing the natural muscles peeking through, I grabbed her sides, avoiding the already forming bruises which were like a piece of art on her skin.

I pulled out as I felt my breath stop, the unbelievable sensation that she brought with her unexpectedly made me last shorter than I was used to.

I brought my lips to her, as her body slowed down from her orgasm.

The sweet melody of moaning while we kissed, the one type of kissing you get when you're with the one person who makes you feel this good. I felt like I was up with the gods.

She held my face and traced my jawline and I stared into her dark brown eyes. I could've sworn there was a fire going on behind her eyes, mesmerizing me in the hope of inflammation.

Our breaths were hot and heavy. My forehead rested on hers as we took in the moment. Once again we met in a kiss, sealing it like a letter in an envelope with a seal. Almost like a pact. I took a deep breath and I started to get off of her, examining the marks all of my body. Some bite marks here, scratches all over, a hickey on my abs however that had gotten there.

I smirked as I saw her looking at the canvas of beautiful art that covered my body.

Then I looked at hers, hickeys everywhere, bite marks everywhere else. I could stare at her all day. A trickle of blood was coming down my face from my nose resulting from the backhand she had delivered which had made my vision swim.

Bruises were forming everywhere over both of us.

Her thighs showed five marks on each leg, from my grip, the shape of my hands was clearly seen. Seeing the cuts and bruises made me want her again but I knew she wanted harder, more blood, more bruises, more scrapes, but I couldn't give her that today, if I didn't care about her already concussion then leave it to me to give her more of a pain in the ass.

For what it's worth the car served its purpose. I had only used it for the longest stake outs because the passenger seat always folds back into a full mattress. When put back,it folds perfectly with the back seats if they are put in a specific way, luckily for me I always had it that way, so when she went back she made the perfect mini bed which makes mine and hers "sessions" that much more enjoyable.

She reached up her hand and traced the shape of a bruise, she had punched me in the gut, almost as if she was daring me to stop in the moment, it hadn't worked, I had kept my pace, resuming as if nothing happened.

She smirked and sat up to almost face me.

I was leaning against the side of the drivers seat, one leg bent while my arm supported itself on it. I reached over to beside the seat and pulled out a couple blankets, I had already failed at taking her back to my apartment.

I needed to stay here under the light of the stars and stay with my... soul mate, who was now centimeters away from my face.

I moved my hand so that it was by her face. I moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear, after doing so ran my thumb down the side of her face then down her jaw.

My fingers wrapped around her neck, then I kissed her again.

This was the most passionate I had ever fucked anyone, is this what making love was? The whole time you're doing it you feel like you're in heaven and all you actually want to do it pleasure the other person?

The first moment I saw her face I knew there would never be any other person I would want to be with. A little obsessive?

Sure.

I was never one to be like that but here I am, 37, and in love with a woman who knows how to make my heart sing and my mind blurred. I couldn't help myself.

I drank from the cup and got addicted. I wasn't going soft, that much I knew, I didn't sympathize for others other than Quinn, her life now crossed over in the harmony of my life, mending my broken parts and rewriting my past, forming a instance where I knew I couldn't live without her. I would do whatever she wanted me to do, never demanding anything in return.

With the snap of her fingers she could have me begging, I could see our future endeavors, never ending and perfect, in our own way.

I went from a sycophant to a lover. Top- dog to a lapdog, god to a follower. I'd worship the ground she walked on if she wanted me to.

She could ask me to leave right now and I would, with a fight of course, anything for her fine unless it includes me going away from her side then no, she can fight me if she wanted, something told me that it might become frequent our need for pain and blood surged through us, and we could quench that thirst for each other.

The future was unclear but I knew what I wanted and I would pursue her until she got tired of me. That would be the worst time ever, I would become a lousy person in general, I didn't want to imagine my life without her anymore.

I released our lips from their grip slowly, rubbing my thumb in slow circles around her face.

Her chest was still rising and falling deeply, we both needed to catch our breaths. I leaned my head against the side of the driver's seat headrest, looking out the sunroof.

The constellations shone brightly, the moon was almost full, shining light into the car.

If my eyes weren't trained to be able to see in the dark, this whole night would've been in complete darkness. I could see her clearly, her features branding on my mind.

She picked up her clothes from around the car, and slid back into them. She grabbed my boxer briefs and threw them at me.

"If you're going to put nothing else on, at least put this on," She said, knowing I didn't want to go back into my work pants, they aren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

I slipped into them and leaned back on the laid down seat, omg hand behind my head as I laid and looked out the large sunroof.

My Robin laid down next to me, she settled her head on my chest.

My other arm extended behind her head, and cradled her far shoulder.

I kissed her forehead and brought a blanket over the both of us.

I felt her body give way to a peaceful slumber.

After she fell asleep I decided I should try to get some sleep too. I fell into a deep sleep, still aware of my surroundings, I could feel her warm body against mine, calming me so that I got the best sleep i had had in a long time.


End file.
